


Коллекция книг

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Books, Falling In Love, First Time, Literature, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ватсон нашёл в спальне Холмса порнографию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Book Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221382) by [Ferryman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferryman/pseuds/Ferryman). 



В тот вечер, летом 1889 года, когда эта история началась, я и мой бывший однокашник Перси Фелпс с нетерпением ожидали на Бейкер-стрит приезда Холмса − тот должен был вернуться на следующий день. Я думаю, что некоторые мои верные читатели помнят детали дела, описанного мною в «Морском договоре».  
Этот день был чрезвычайно утомителен для меня и моего друга. Когда он, наконец, решил отправиться спать, я торопливо отправил записку своей жене и собрался занять на ночь спальню Холмса, в то время как Фелпс ушёл в мою спальню этажом выше.  
Достав из комода в своей спальне ночную рубашку и смену белья, запас которого всегда там держал, я вошёл в комнату Холмса и закрыл дверь позади себя со вздохом облегчения; несмотря на то, что моя семейная жизнь была постоянным источником счастья, возвращаясь на Бейкер-стрит, я всегда чувствовал себя так, будто закурил после недели воздержания. 

Пока я готовился ко сну, глаза преступников с портретов, висящих на стенах, казалось, незримо следили за мной. Везде лежали в диком беспорядке бумаги, книги и одежда, и я должен был переступить через две или три коробки и банку вазелина «Чезбро»(1), прежде чем смог достигнуть кровати. При этом, гордясь своим знакомством с образом жизни и привычками моего друга, я не переставал улыбаться и ощущать в груди тепло.  
Я также впервые заметил, что кровать Холмса точно такая же, как и моя. У покрывала даже был тот же самый рисунок, и от ткани исходил такой же сильный запах табака. Я лёг на него и потянулся, готовя себя к тому, что буду ворочаться в течение всей долгой ночи; моего школьного друга, по-видимому, наверху ожидало тоже самое. Тем не менее, я знал, что должен отдохнуть, и для того, чтобы призвать сон, я решил на что-то отвлечься. Я стал перебирать книги, которые были на ночном столике моего друга, в поисках чего-нибудь по душе.  
На моё счастье на краю ночного столика были оставлены несколько старых книг по истории и какой-то объемистый трактат; осторожно их подняв, я обнаружил под ними ещё несколько. Одна из них привлекла моё внимание: книга с голубовато-серой обложкой выглядела недавно опубликованной, и на ней был водяной знак _Ван Гелдера(2)_. Это был восьмой том серии книг под названием _«Моя секретная жизнь»_ (3), изданной в Амстердаме, без даты. Заинтересовавшись этой книгой, я взял её в руки и улёгся на кровать.  
Я переворачивал страницы, лениво на них глядя, но когда присмотрелся к тому, что мелькало перед моими глазами, всё изменилось: безумно удивившись, я захлопнул эту книгу. В то время как по моему лицу прокатывались волны жара, увиденные в книге слова переполнили мой разум: _влагалище, облизывать, член, трахать, сперма, обнажённый, задница, клитор... Это была порнография!_  
Даже применяя методы дедукции моего друга, я не мог найти вескую причину для присутствия такой книги среди имущества Холмса. И на его ночном столике! Я был очень смущён, и единственное объяснение, которое у меня было, состояло в том, что это была одна из его реликвий с мест преступлений.  
Чувствую себя обязанным сказать, что таким уж ханжой я не был, чтобы игнорировать существование и распространение такой литературы, и я не впервые держал что-то подобное в своих руках. Но факт нахождения такого откровенного свидетельства _человечности_ моего друга был просто чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

Придя в себя, я снова открыл эту книгу, и, чувствуя, как она меня манит, начал читать.  
В начале первой главы был коллекция непристойных действий между рассказчиком и лесбиянкой по имени Сара, вскоре приступившей к соблазнению девушки Гарриэт, которая была девственницей. Описание частей тела было столь ярким, а половые акты были так подробно описаны, что в процессе чтения этой главы я закрывал книгу пару раз.  
Стыдно признаться, но события, описанные на тех страницах, меня, счастливо женатого, весьма взволновали. Мысли о том, что делала лесбиянка, заполнили мой разум, поэтому мне с трудом удалось удержать своё возбуждение под контролем. Однако мне было так любопытно, что отказ от чтения этой книги был полностью отвергнут. Итак, я открыл её ещё раз и обнаружил, что во второй главе лежит закладка. Глава начиналась следующим образом:

_«Тогда имел место венчающий акт моего эротизма, самый смелый факт моей секретной жизни. Я стыдился и просил прощение за неестественную похоть, рассказ о которой меня опустошал, но, согласно моей философии, в моих действиях не было и нет никакого вреда, поскольку желание − это естественная штука для тех, кто любит. В том, что мужчина трогает чей-то член, и в том, что женщина касается чужого влагалища, вреда не больше, чем в рукопожатии. Рано или поздно у всех были эти сексуальные прикосновения к другим людям, но непринятие своего сексуального желания всё ещё сохраняется. Таков результат раннего обучения и предубеждений»._

Признаюсь, моё удивление этот параграф не вызвал ни в малейшей степени. И я продолжил читать, как наш главный герой, пригласив молодого человека в публичный дом, после недолгой нервной болтовни и суетливости прямо попросил, чтобы тот, расстегнув свои брюки, позволил ему увидеть его член.

_«− Я хочу вас коснуться, − сказал я.  
− Да, сэр. ...Я мастурбировал минуту до того, как захотел коснуться и его яиц. ...Я перестал трогать, и он, почувствовав последствия, вздохнул... начав опять мастурбировать, я ощутил в руках большие, налитые до твёрдости, яйца. Чувственная дрожь через какое-то время прокатилась по его телу. ...Я забрался на кровать и провёл своим членом по его ягодицам. Я закричал: − Чёрт возьми... я кончу в неё... я кончу в вас семенем. ...Я положил его на кровать, и взяв член в рот, начал сосать, сначала по крайней плоти, а затем мягко её оттянув. Гладкость члена меня восхитила»._

В этот момент я почувствовал непреодолимую потребность прекратить читать и успокоиться, потому что на лбу уже выступил пот, а дыхание было бесстыдно затруднённым и тяжёлым.  
Извращения, описанные в тексте, пробудили мою плоть и моё воображение до такой степени, которую я не помнил с тех пор, как достиг половой зрелости. Идея, что мужчина _одновременно_ наслаждается телами женщин и других мужчин, распалила мою кровь; я буквально ослеп от желания.

Я не помню, чтобы когда-либо в своей жизни имел такое развратное желание. Я, как и многие мальчики из пансионов, касался половых органов других парней несколько раз (на моё счастье и для моего душевного спокойствия, Перси Фелпс не был одним из них), но, положив руку на сердце, могу сказать, что ни разу за все эти годы не чувствовал желания коснуться чужого члена. Несмотря на это, сейчас мой разум был полон похотливых картинок запретных удовольствий, а мои руки жаждали почувствовать гениталии другого мужчины.  
Я поместил руку на пах и сжал член. Лёгкая боль заставила меня задохнуться, и моё возбуждение немного отступило. Я ещё раз открыл книгу и начал читать третью главу.  
После трёх или четырёх абзацев нерешительного раскаяния, оно уступило место возобновившемуся интересу к молодому человеку и к его телу; всё это сопровождалось большим количеством экспериментов.  
Моё лицо было в огне к тому времени, когда я достиг слов, которые меня просто потрясли:

_«Как-то раз, приняв ванну, мы, возбуждённые, стали друг друга касаться. Мы встали настолько близко, что наши члены стали сталкиваться, а потом мы кончили на головки друг друга»._

Я закрыл книгу, расстегнул пуговицы на белье и обхватил себя. Буквально пара движений − и я, задохнувшись, застонал. Я был уверен, что, несомненно, это было первое происшествие такого рода в этой спальне.

Следующие десять минут я исступлённо пытался проветрить комнату и удалить любую подсказку, которую Холмс мог использовать, чтобы понять, что я читал эту книгу.

К тому моменту, когда моё сердце стало биться в обычном ритме, в комнате было уже значительно прохладней. В мои мысли вернулось здравомыслие, а тело начало болеть от накопленной усталости и от моих действий. Устроившись поудобней на кровати моего друга, через несколько секунд я заснул.

***

Я могу заявить, что непристойные картинки, которые так подогрели моё воображение той ночью, после того эпизода остались только в фантазиях. Я даже не буду останавливаться на том, что моему пониманию было недоступно, как Холмс мог использовать эту книгу, если она не служила компаньоном к _«Динамике астероида»_ (4) и ко всем другим книгам, которые мой друг собрал, но не мог понять. Они, конечно, не занимали моих мыслей, когда я спал со своей дорогой женой, хотя такое стало происходить гораздо реже, поскольку её болезнь прогрессировала.  
Извращённые картинки всплывали в мозгу только в минуты одиночества, возникающего то тут, то там, ускоряя биение моего сердца и волнуя моё воображение эхом неслышимых шепотов и стонов. Ощущения, которые я никогда не переживал, или давно забытые чувства подкидывали мне картинки − мягкость кожи, скользящей по твёрдой плоти, запах или вкус. 

Я сдавался на милость желания, когда такие минуты случались, и, по правде говоря, при этом у меня были даже не самые повторяющиеся и непристойные фантазии. В то время, когда мы балуемся самоудовлетворением, в наших головах не самые здоровые извращения, но я твёрдо верю, что они не делают нас хуже. В течение многих лет я сознательно не использовал воспоминания о том, что прочитал в той книге, для вдохновения во время мастурбаций, и не стремился воплотить эти фантазии в реальность.  
Я мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что просто забыл эту книгу, сохранив при этом некоторые из своих впечатлений, хотя они изменились несколько лет спустя.

В 1893 я ярко вспомнил ночь, проведённую в спальне Холмса, в результате мыслей о нашем приключении, описанном мною в «Морском договоре», который я должен был издать в «The Strand Magazine» в этом году. Холмс, притворившись мёртвым, оставил меня отчаянно страдающим в одиночестве у Райхенбахского водопада, а моя жена скончалась в начале весны 1892 года. В течение бесконечных месяцев у меня не было ничего, кроме того, что я оплакивал их обоих и писал.  
Когда я пересматривал свои наброски по этому делу, мои мысли вернулись к той ночи. Я вспоминал, как и почему спал в кровати своего дорогого друга. Это было тривиальное событие в то время, но теперь эти воспоминания причиняли мне горе из-за потери той тесной близости, которой я дорожил тогда, когда мой друг был жив.  
Позже, той ночью, в уединении постели, я безуспешно пытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь о содержании тех страниц, отпустив моё воображение в свободный полёт. Перед моими глазами появились нелепые и непристойные картинки, но опять же, я никогда не претендовал быть больше, чем обычным человеком, который связан потребностями своего тела. После жалких и одиноких минут нездорового блаженства от самоудовлетворения, мне пришло в голову, что, возможно, несмотря на всё моё умалчивание об этой идее, мой друг обладал этой или другими подобными книгами для той же самой цели. Он, конечно, мог по достоинству оценить хорошее вино или отвратительные наркотики, так почему бы и нет, в самом деле? Как часто я находил его в ослабленном и опустошённом состоянии от истомы из-за его пагубного использования химических веществ! Почему бы ему не поддаться такому простому и человечному пороку?  
Сколько раз он с ленивой улыбкой смотрел на меня, вальяжно раскинувшись на диване! Как приятно было мне видеть его спокойным и благодушно настроенным после одного из наших визитов в турецкие ванны! И те тихие вечера у камина, когда я вырывал его из грёз, а он, вздрогнув, смотрел на меня почти нежно!  
Впервые за многие месяцы меня охватила надрывная и невыносимая печаль. Невидимая рука сжала моё горло, и мои глаза наполнились слезами. Я отчаянно по нему скучал. И в страшной тишине моей комнаты я заплакал как ребёнок.  
Вскоре после той ночи, и главным образом из любопытства, я начал часто посещать Холивелл-Стрит, где можно было найти в продаже подобную литературу. В последующие месяцы я приобрёл несколько искусно иллюстрированных книг, таких как порочная _«Тайны дома Вербены»(5)_ с графическими и яркими акварелями или недавно изданную _«Гинекократию»(6)_. Я даже купил две или три французских открытки определённого жанра, а также несколько тайно распространяемых рисунков Обри Бёрдслея и несколько выпусков журнала _«Жемчужина»(7)_.  
Содержание моей скромной коллекции было чрезвычайно явным и бесстыдным. Герои книг обладали сверхчеловеческой комбинацией энергии и распутства, поэтому могли предаваться на страницах самым непристойным действиям, в парах или в группах. Хотя я вряд ли мог считать себя невинным, признаюсь, что краснел в некоторых местах. Не было никаких ограничений или запретов − ни социальных, ни физических, ни моральных: там были оргии, порки, кровосмешение, женщины с другими женщинами, а мужчины с другими мужчинами. Герои отдавались сексуальным экспериментам, которыми жадно наслаждались и почти никогда в них не раскаивались. Ложное царство свободы без границ, законов или наказаний, которое служило тому, чтобы удовлетворить естественную потребность нарушать правила, по крайней мере, в этой небольшой, личной и выдуманной области. Я считал, что это очень освежает.  
В течение последующих месяцев мне удалось найти несколько томов _«Моей секретной жизни»_. Это было моё введение в эротику, и, так или иначе, я связывал его с моим более счастливым прошлым. И, несмотря на то, что трудно говорить таким образом о такой непристойной публикации, как _«Моя секретная жизнь»_ , она имела для меня очень эмоциональное значение. Холмс обладал таким же экземпляром, и поэтому для меня было важно сделать эту книгу частью моей коллекции.  
В увлечении своим новым хобби одинокие месяцы пролетали спокойно, пока в моей жизни снова не случился неожиданный поворот, когда Шерлок Холмс вернулся в Лондон.

***

Процитированы работы:

(3) − «Моя секретная жизнь» − Walter, «My Secret Life». Амстердам. Издано в 1880.  
(5) − «Тайны дома Вербены» − Etonensis, «The Mysteries of Verbena House, Or, Miss Bellasis Birched for Thieving». Издано в 1882.  
(6) − «Гинекократия» (лат. Правление женщин, верховенство женщин) − Robinson, Julian, «Gynecocracy: A Narrative of the Adventures and Psychological Experiences of Julian Robinson, Afterwards Viscount Ladywood, under Petticoat-rule, Written by Himself. Paris & Rotterdam». Автор − анонимный. Издано в 1893.  
(7) − «Жемчужина» − «The Pearl: A Monthly Journal of Facetiae and Voluptuous Reading. Oxford: Printed at the University Press». Издано в 1879. 

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Вазелин «Чезбро» − Чезбро, Роберт Август (англ. Robert Augustus Chesebrough; 9 января 1837, Лондон − 8 сентября 1933) − британско-американский химик и изобретатель вазелина, запатентовавший процесс его производства в 1872 году. http://savepic.net/8306016.jpg  
(2) − Ван Гелдер (Van Gelder) был производителем бумаги, чья история восходит к 1685 году и которая просуществовала до 1982 года.  
(4) − В книгах Конан Дойля автором этого труда является Мориарти.


	2. Chapter 2

Думаю, что никогда не буду в состоянии выразить, как изменилась моя жизнь после того, как я обнаружил, что мой друг жив. В течение нескольких месяцев я продал свою Кенсингтонскую практику, покинул дом и вернулся в свою комнату на Бейкер-стрит. Хотя Холмс остался таким же сдержанным, каким был и раньше, я подумал, что он был рад увидеть меня рядом с собой. Только спустя какое-то время я узнал о его вмешательстве в продажу практики.  
Было очень легко приспособить нынешнюю жизнь к нашим старым привычкам. В периоды отсутствия расследований Холмс предавался разным фантазиям, которые только можно было представить − от перебирания своих бумаг до чтения книг, написанных старинным английским готическим шрифтом.  
В отличие от предыдущих лет, в то время я был так счастлив, как только человек может быть − и даже немного больше, чем мог просить от своей новой жизни с моим другом, разделяя с ним приключения и наслаждаясь нашей дружбой. Я даже не рассматривал факт ещё одного бракосочетания: это означало бы, что придётся покинуть Бейкер-стрит, а об этом в настоящий момент не могло быть и речи. Когда возникала необходимость удовлетворить некоторые потребности тела, я, не желая справляться с ними самостоятельно, просто шёл в предназначенные для этого места и разбирался с ними там. Если Холмс и знал о моих похождениях − относительно чего я не сомневаюсь − он никогда этого не упоминал.  
Один или два раза я предавался мечтам пригласить его с собой. В глубине душе я страстно желал воссоздать некоторые сценарии, о которых прочитал, и добавление моего друга в уравнение значительно увеличило бы остроту ощущений.  
Но я никогда не спрашивал. С одной стороны, наша дружба была такой, что не позволяла двум мужчинам посещать бордели вместе, а с другой − он всегда выглядел так, как будто его не волнуют такие вопросы, поэтому сам собой напрашивался вывод, что он просто не интересовался этим предметом вообще. Единственной вещью моего друга, которая отдалённо имела отношение к этой проблеме, была порнографическая книга, найденная мной на его ночном столике, поэтому идея, что он, возможно, приобрёл её в своё личное пользование, казалась всё более и более нелепой.

Глядя на количество записей, сделанных мною за год после возвращения Холмса, можно было сделать вывод, что мы были очень заняты. Тем не менее, иногда я − несмотря на то, что всегда был в его распоряжении − из-за природы расследований оставался в квартире один. Подобное случилось однажды вечером, когда, проведя в одиночестве весь день и не видя никаких признаков возвращения моего друга, я решил лечь спать пораньше.  
Закончив омовения и переодевшись в ночную рубашку, я пошёл в свою спальню и открыл чемодан, в котором хранил свою скромную коллекцию эротики. В тот вечер я выбрал десятый том _«Моей секретной жизни»_. Я остановился в начале главы VII, в которой герой книги рассказывал о своей встрече с содомитом, и там между мужчинами была многообещающая поза под названием «шестьдесят девять».  
Должен сказать, что, прочитав часть восьмого тома в спальне Холмса, я думал, что главный герой и рассказчик этой истории чередовал встречи с мужчинами и женщинами. К моему удивлению, тома, которые мне посчастливилось приобрести для себя, хотя и были написаны в той же манере, почти не включали встреч между рассказчиком и другим мужчиной. Это не означало, что я не наслаждался обычными приключениями героя с женщинами. Тем не менее, меня охватила неподдельная радость, когда я, приобретя десятый том, увидел, что на его страницах больше разнообразия.  
Я был уже готов лечь с книгой, когда сильный шум снизу напугал меня. С книгой − про которую забыл − в одной руке, и с халатом − в другой, я спустился по лестнице и вошёл в гостиную. Там был мой друг, а в его руках была сумка, из которой выглядывало то, что больше всего походило на коллекцию слесарных инструментов. Холмс уставился на меня, открыв рот, как будто поспешность, с которой я спустился вниз, отняла у него дар речи, но за секунду он пришёл в себя.  
− Какая пустяковая история и несущественная оплата у дела, которое я взял! − сказал он добродушно, налив себя из графина бренди и сев в своё кресло.  
− Я предполагаю, что вы решили его, независимо от того, что это было.  
− О, да. И заключительная подсказка в этой сумке, хотите верьте, хотите нет... Ватсон, мой дорогой друг, знаю, вы не понимаете того, о чём я говорю, − одна сторона его губ дернулась в намёке на улыбку, − я не читаю ваши мысли, старина, это написано на вашем лице. Ну, учитывая, что я вытащил вас из кровати, давайте используем это со смыслом. Вы хотели бы испытать свои способности к наблюдению? − Он спросил это с нетерпеливой улыбкой, указав на сумку длинным тонким пальцем.  
Услышав это, я машинально положил свою книгу на стол и приготовился наблюдать и анализировать. Так как расследование этого дела привело моего друга в очень хорошее настроение, он терпеливо помогал мне делать правильные выводы, когда мы вместе исследовали содержание сумки. Дело и правда было тривиальным, но он поделился со мной его занимательными подробностями − однако это никак не связано с основной целью этого рассказа. Достаточно сказать, что мы потратили оставшуюся часть ночи на разговор, пока не удалились каждый в свою комнату, чтобы предаться отдыху.  
Следующим утром, когда я спускался в гостиную, чтобы позавтракать, меня удивил шум, доносящийся из спальни Холмса. Я стал озираться, чтобы удостовериться, не пострадала ли наша гостиная от нападения, но нашёл, что она точно выглядит так же, как накануне ночью. Даже сумка с инструментами была там, где мы её оставили. Когда наша домовладелица появилась возле нашей двери, я, пожав плечами, тихо спросил, не знает ли она, что происходит. Она поставила поднос с нашим завтраком на стол и заговорщицки ко мне приблизилась.  
− Мистер Холмс немного расстроен этим утром, − сказала она, понизив голос.  
− Похоже, что так и есть. Что произошло?  
− Он рано проснулся, и я принесла ему кофе и кусок того пирога, который ему очень нравится. Он так мало ест, доктор Ватсон!.. Он мирно сидел в этом кресле, а потом, внезапно отставив чашку, поднялся и, замерев на секунду, выбежал из гостиной.  
− О, Боже! Именно так? Вы вообще говорили ему что-нибудь?  
− Я просто сказала «Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, вот ваш кофе».  
− Звучит достаточно безобидно. Так что же, скажите на милость, он там делает?  
− Звуки такие, как будто он перестраивает свою спальню. Вы должны позавтракать, прежде чем всё остынет. − Сказав это, она покинула комнату.

Хотя я и привык к странным прихотям моего друга, эта внезапная вспышка − с того, ни с сего(1) − вызвала у меня растерянность. После особенно сильного удара в стену, который заставил меня подавиться тостом, я, решив к нему заглянуть, постучал в дверь его комнаты.  
− Всё в порядке, Холмс? − Услышав меня, он порывисто открыл дверь. Холмс стоял передо мной, пристально вглядываясь в моё лицо. Выражение его лица было немного диким, как будто то, что он делал в комнате, было вопросом жизни и смерти. Его волосы были в беспорядке, и он всё ещё был в ночной рубашке под халатом. Он не произнёс ни слова, просто стоял там и в течение долгой минуты смотрел на меня с безумным выражением на лице. Потом он нахмурился, скривился и без слов захлопнул передо мной дверь.  
Если до этого я был смущён, то теперь совершенно сбит с толку. Что же, спрашивается, он делал и почему так на меня смотрел?  
Расстроенный, я вернулся в гостиную и остался там стоять, не зная, что делать, пока кое-что не привлекло моё внимание: на моём столе лежал десятый том _«Моей секретной жизни»._  
Меня захлестнуло волной подозрения. Он увидел книгу? С моей стороны было такой неосторожностью забыть её в гостиной на видном месте, но разве она имела какое-нибудь отношение к перемене настроения Холмса? Он мог быть так щепетилен после всех этих лет совместного проживания? Конечно, это была не та книга, которую я сознательно оставил бы, чтобы её могла обнаружить наша домовладелица, и она не могла бы быть темой для разговора с Холмсом. Но если бы книгу кто-нибудь случайно открыл, можно было без долгих размышлений легко и вежливо это проигнорировать. Конечно, это не было чем-то апокалиптичным. И у него был том того же самого романа, ради Бога!  
Эта последняя мысль взволновала меня ещё больше. Наверное он подумал, что это была его собственная книга? Он поверил, что я способен обыскивать его комнату и брать его вещи без его ведома или разрешения? Сама возможность меня огорчила.  
Озадаченный неясностью причины данной ситуации и не видя никакой возможности прямо сейчас разобраться с этим вопросом, а также не желая сделать всё ещё хуже, я решил выйти прогуляться и вернуться, когда всё успокоится. Я решил, что оставлю книгу там, где она и лежала, чтобы Холмс мог проверить и убедиться, что она − не его. Чтобы позволить ему понять, что она оставлена там нарочно, я поставил рядом с ней использованную чайную чашку.  
Меньше чем через десять минут я был на улице, не заглядывая по дороге к миссис Хадсон, чтобы попросить её подняться и забрать посуду. Наша хозяйка была очень благоразумной и совсем не была склонна совать нос в наши вещи, но, в данном конкретном случае, я не мог не быть осторожным.  
Я пошёл прямиком в свой клуб, чтобы провести время с коллегами и почитать газеты, но закончил тем, что там и пообедал, и выпил чай. Когда наступил вечер, я уже не видел причин оставаться в клубе и наконец-то решил вернуться домой. Признаюсь, я немного беспокоился о том, какое положение дел найду, когда доберусь до нашего жилья, но пытаться избежать неизбежного было просто глупо.  
Войдя в нашу гостиную, я увидел Холмса склонившимся над своим столом и работающим среди химикатов.  
Когда в ответ на мои слова приветствия он сделал то же самое, я подумал, что худшее уже позади и что самая разумная вещь будет состоять в том, чтобы провести оставшуюся часть вечера максимально спокойно.  
Боковым зрением я окинул свой стол, чтобы увидеть, лежит ли моя книга всё ещё там. Она лежала, но не так, как я утром её оставил. Поэтому я сделал вывод, что мой друг в какой-то момент брал её в руки. Я искоса посмотрел на него и увидел, что он за мной наблюдает. Холмс так поспешно повернул голову, что я забеспокоился, не потянул ли он мышцу; он вернулся к своим химикатам, не произнеся ни звука.  
Слова не шли с языка, но я пытался придумать что-то, чтобы разрядить атмосферу. Хотя мы и не ссорились, я чувствовал, как воздух в комнате загустел от напряжения. Закашлявшись от расстройства, я был готов отступить в свою комнату и закончить этот ужасный день, но, очевидно, звук удивил моего друга, и он бросил бюретку(2) на стол.  
− Чёрт!  
− Простите, я не хотел вас напугать.  
− Ничего, − сказал он, снисходительно махнув рукой. Он использовал паузу, чтобы быстро повернуться в мою сторону, и, скрестив на груди руки, пробежался глазами по моему телу.  
− Жене Томпсона лучше, я думаю.  
− Да, она чувствует себя всё лучше и лучше с каждой неделей, − я сделал паузу, − но как?.. Нет, подождите, − я направил свой взгляд на себя и исследовал руки, рукава, брюки и обувь. − Пепел! − торжествующе объявил я.  
− Браво, Ватсон! − Его серые глаза тепло заблестели от радости. − Вы совершенствуетесь. Очень быстро. Скоро я буду не в состоянии вас удивить.  
− Такого никогда не произойдёт, − уверил я его. Мой ответ, казалось, ему понравился, поскольку лёгкий румянец окрасил его щёки, и он отвёл глаза.  
− Посмотрим, − сказал он приглушённым голосом. Этими словами он закончил наш краткий разговор и вернулся к своему эксперименту.  
С огромным облегчением я устроился в своём кресле и начал приводить в порядок некоторые дела, которые планировал на утро. Оставшаяся часть вечера была сущим бальзамом для моей души. Время от времени я оборачивался, чтобы посмотреть на моего друга, и у меня вызывал прилив радостных эмоций тот простой факт, что он был здесь, в той же комнате, где и я. Один или два раза он замирал, как будто ощущал, что я на него смотрю. Этого не было, очевидно, среди его исключительных способностей восприятия, но, в тот момент я смаковал идею наличия между нами сверхъестественной связи.  
Когда вес дня начал на меня давить, я встал, взял свою книгу со стола и пошёл к двери. Я пожелал Холмсу доброй ночи, и он, мягко ответив, поймал мой взгляд на поверхности блестящей металлической ступки.

***

В последующие дни ситуация вернулась к почти нормальной. На новое расследование Холмса не звали, поэтому он довольствовался своими экспериментами и экскурсиями в лабораторию госпиталя Св. Варфоломея.  
Я же оставался главным образом дома, за исключением нескольких посещений клуба и одного задания, которое мне было поручено выполнить. 

Между нами всё было в основном прекрасно. Мы вместе проводили время дома или выходили на прогулки. В такие моменты Холмс был самим собой − очаровательным, а не нелюдимым, поэтому было так чудесно видеть его энергичным, остроумным и настолько ко мне внимательным. Он знал очень хорошо, как заставить кого-то полюбить быть центром его внимания.  
Несколько раз я ловил его взгляд, когда он задумчиво на меня смотрел, но я делал вид, что не заметил этого или мне всё равно. Один раз наши взгляды столкнулись, и я не отвёл глаза. Я полагаю, что на моём лице был написан знак вопроса. Он несколько раз моргнул, на его лице появилось странное выражение, и, отведя глаза, он тронул пальцами волосы, чтобы убрать со лба прядь.  
Однако большую часть времени я старался не думать слишком много о странном поведении моего друга, хотя и не мог избавиться от ощущения некоторой озадаченности.  
Однажды, примерно через неделю после описанного события, я, вернувшись домой поздним вечером, нашёл, что Холмс уже удалился в свою спальню. Это показалось немного странным. Посмотрев на часы, я увидел, что на них без четверти девять. Решив провести тихий вечер перед камином, я подошёл к своему столу, чтобы взять один из приключенческих романов, и обнаружил на краю стола незнакомую книгу. Я взял её и увидел, что она не моя. На самом деле это было красивое издание «Мемуаров женщины для утех»(3) − романа, упоминания о котором я часто читал, но не мог найти.  
Был только один человек в мире, который мог оставить эту книгу на моём столе. Это даже я мог сообразить. Что касается того, почему это было сделано, для меня понять было немного сложнее.  
Я думал над этим вопросом в течение нескольких минут, а затем, без дальнейших церемоний, сел в своё кресло у камина с книгой в руках и начал читать.  
Книга была о жизни некоей Фанни: воспоминания, написанные от первого лица, в виде двух длинных писем к таинственной «мадам», с рассказами о том, как её впервые познакомили с сексом, а потом она была вынуждена зарабатывать на жизнь в борделе высшего класса.  
Текст, по моему скромному мнению, обладал определёнными литературными достоинствами. Язык был детально проработан, а стиль и фигуры речи были значительно лучше, чем те, к которым я привык в данном жанре.  
Благодаря всему этому, после нескольких часов непрерывного чтения, я начал ощущать последствия повествования. Хотя Клэланд использовал значительно меньше прямоты в своих описаниях, чем наши современные авторы, сама природа актов, о которых он рассказывал, вызвала огонь в моей крови. Меня даже стало немного лихорадить, поэтому я встал, чтобы налить себе стакан воды, которую счёл приятно прохладной.  
Я понял, что подошло время, чтобы удалиться в свою комнату. Но я хотел взять книгу с собой, по крайней мере из-за того, что там было якобы возмутительное описание мужской содомии. Я хотел об этом прочитать главным образом потому, чтобы увидеть, было ли это на самом деле настолько возмутительно, по сравнению с естественным интересом и любопытством, которое у меня было к остальной части приключений нашей героини.  
Единственное, что я не понимал − оставил ли Холмс книгу как проявление непостижимой для меня цели, или подразумевалось, что я имею право её взять. Раздумывая над этим, я решил сходить в спальню и принести моё недавнее приобретение − оригинальное издание на французском языке _«Жюстины»_ Маркиза де Сада. Покупка этой книги казалась ненужной тратой, ведь я не мог без головной боли прочитать даже предложение на французском языке. Зная, что Холмс был искусным читателем на этом языке, я решил ясно и намеренно оставить эту книгу в обмен за Клэланда. Я знал, что она включает в себя сцену между двумя мужчинами, но, учитывая содержание книги, которую нашёл в его комнате, предположил, что для него это не будет слишком неудобно.  
В предвкушении уединённого развлечения, которое может предоставить такая книга, я наконец зашёл в свою комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Я, честное слово, не могу вспомнить, думал ли о Холмсе в следующий час.

***

Процитирована работа:

(3) − «Мемуары женщины для утех» − Cleland, John, «Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure: Written by Herself». Лондон. Издано в 1831.

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − «Apropos of nothing» − Поговорка: Ни с того, ни с сего; ни к селу, ни к городу.  
(2) − Бюре́тка (англ. burette) − тонкая градуированная стеклянная трубка ёмкостью обычно 50 мл., открытая на одном конце и снабжённая стеклянным или тефлоновым запорным краном на другом. Предназначена для измерения определённого количества жидкости.


	3. Chapter 3

Вот так мы и начали наш нетрадиционный книгообмен, при котором не произносили ни слова.  
Обычно ночью или же когда другого не было рядом, мы оставляли книги на моём столе и там же их забирали. Мы читали либо в наших спальнях, либо делали это в одиночестве в гостиной, подождав, пока не станет совсем темно. Мы никогда не комментировали их и ни коим образом не упоминали. Я уверен, что такое наше поведение больше основывалось на желании взаимного уважения частной жизни, чем на реальном отсутствии доверия. В конце концов, факт, что кто-то узнал бы, что Шерлок Холмс обладал для личного развлечения достойной коллекцией неприличных книг, не был таким уж из ряда вон выходящим.  
Всегда полный любопытства к изучению человеческой натуры, я увидел, что это была прекрасная возможность получить ценную информацию о книжных предпочтениях моего друга. Он предоставил мне несколько небольших драгоценных камней, таких, как озорная _«Лора Миддлтон; её возлюбленный и её брат»_ (1). Мы обменялись некоторыми томами _«Моей секретной жизни»_ , которая, как я подозревал, была одним из его фаворитов. Я узнал, что определённый тип эротики − с поркой − ему не нравится, когда, предложив ему _«Тайны дома Вербены»_ , на следующий день нашёл её лежащей обложкой вниз. Он также позволил мне понять, что ему не понравились номера _«Жемчужины»_ , когда вернул их мне точно так же. Но, предложив ему _«Любовные приключения хирурга»_ (2), я понял, что угадал, судя по времени нахождения этой книги в руках Холмса.  
К тому времени я уже начал замечать его пристрастия.

 _«Любовные приключения хирурга»_ начинаются с рассказа от первого лица о раннем опыте молодого человека в школе-интернате. От первых неловких прикосновений между двумя мальчиками история вскоре переходит к описанию целой мужской оргии, в которой в рассказчика одновременно проникают и он сам проникает, эпизодом, который заканчивается получением и предоставлением орального секса.  
Кроме того, в тот момент, когда автор воспевает радость от анального проникновения, заявляя, что «никогда не кончал с таким удовольствием и стремительностью в красивую задницу прекрасной женщины», я не мог отделаться от мысли, что при этом конкретном действии для проникающего не имеет значения, кому принадлежит задница − мужчине или женщине, особенно если ему нравятся и те, и другие.  
Эта книга стала первой из тех, которые Холмс не вернул следующей ночью, и я начал замечать, что константой во всех книгах, которые он мне предлагал, а также в тех, которые он брал у меня, было наличие сексуальных действий между мужчинами − видимо они ему были по душе.  
В глубине души я и не знал, что об этом думать. Если я не хочу быть лицемером, по крайней мере, для себя, то должен был признать, что и мне нравилось читать такие сцены.  
Возможно, Холмс наслаждался ими также, как и я. Или, может быть, он наслаждался ими _особенно_.  
Возможности, заключённые в этом предположении, встревожив меня, в тоже время заставили крайне смутиться.  
За всё время моего знакомства с Холмсом, я не видел с его стороны ничего похожего на интерес или, того меньше, на любовь, хотя бы к одной женщине. Если я отпускал какие-нибудь мало-мальски игривые комментарии о его клиентах женского пола, он всегда отклонял их жестами или закатывал глаза.  
С другой стороны, я не мог сказать, что замечал у своего друга манерность, приписываемую тем женоподобным мужчинам, которые предпочитают секс между мужчинами − исключая его богемную душу и определённую склонность к театральным жестам. И я не замечал, что он интересовался внешним видом клиентов мужского пола, кроме выводов о них.

Я подумал, что, возможно, принимая всё слишком близко к сердцу, делаю выводы без каких-либо доказательств. Вполне возможно, что его интересовало только чтение об этих актах, но не было вообще никакого желания повторять это самому, так же, как мне нравилось читать о порке, но я сам не хотел это испытывать.  
Исходя из этого, я не хотел смотреть правде в глаза, и эти мысли заставили меня чувствовать себя ещё более неловко.  
Но всё же эти вопросы не давали мне покоя. Как-то раз я проснулся в пустой квартире. Спросив миссис Хадсон о местонахождении Холмса и узнав, что он куда-то умчался без меня, я весь день размышлял над планом действий. Была одна вещь, которую можно сделать, и она должна была доказать моё первое предположение.  
Для этой затеи я выбрал восхитительно непристойный роман под названием «Романтика похоти»(3), в котором у главного героя были жаркие сексуальные контакты с обоими полами, иногда и с теми, и с другими, иногда только с женщинами, а иногда только с мужчинами.  
Я сидел за своим столом, когда услышал, как в начале первого ночи открылась парадная дверь. Поднявшись своей характерной походкой в гостиную, Холмс открыл дверь.  
Глядя на его широко распахнутые глаза, я понял, что он не ожидал найти меня здесь.  
Он застыл у двери напротив меня на несколько секунд, а затем переключил свой пристальный взгляд на книгу, которая лежала на обычном месте.  
Справившись с удивлением, он начал слоняться по гостиной без какой-либо очевидной цели, в то время как я пытался делать вид, что пишу. Правда была в том, что я не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме его присутствия.  
Через несколько минут он приблизился к моему столу и остановился позади меня. Я, перестав писать, не двигался. Краем глаза я увидел, как он поднял руку и в очень медленном движении положил свои длинные и тонкие пальцы на книгу. В течение нескольких долгих секунд, в которые я не смел вздохнуть, он оставался неподвижным. А затем, медленно проведя по обложке книги кончиками пальцев, он, наконец, её взял.  
Я чувствовал, как он у меня за спиной листает книгу. Я не видел того, что он делал, но мог слышать негромкий шелест страниц, когда он просматривал содержание. Потом наступила тишина.  
За несколько часов до этого, в приступе смелости, я оставил закладку на странице, на которой был один из эпизодов содомии: двое мужчин целовали и ласкали друг друга через одежду, а потом один из них расстегнул брюки другого и наклонился, чтобы взять его член в рот, в то время как пальцами одной руки он искал его анус, чтобы проникнуть в него пальцем.  
Я точно знал, что он читает именно это. Я знал, что он не мог пропустить закладку.  
Тихо, почти беззвучно, он удалился в свою спальню.  
Услышав, как за ним закрылась дверь, я глубоко вздохнул. К моему огорчению я понял, что возбудился.  
Позже, в спальне, я занялся мастурбацией, прокручивая перед глазами самые непристойные картинки: это была оргия неизвестных лиц и тел, с длинными и тонкими руками, которые и подвели меня к освобождению от напряжения.

***

На следующее утро я проснулся в ужасном настроении. Сначала я накричал на миссис Хадсон, потому что вода была недостаточно горячей, а затем на горничную, потому что у той подгорели мои тосты. Несколько раз Холмс отрывался от своих бумаг, чтобы на меня взглянуть, но, в основном, больше никак не реагировал.  
После того, как бедная горничная убрала со стола, а мы с Холмсом наконец-то остались одни в гостиной, я понял, что если не приду в себя, то достойной компанией не буду, поэтому решил выйти на прогулку, несмотря на ужасную погоду.  
В течение нескольких часов я бродил по городу, пока моя нога не начала болеть, но настроение моё не улучшилось. Во всяком случае, оно стало даже хуже. Меня продолжал мучить один вопрос: как я мог оказаться в такой затруднительной ситуации? 

Если бы я мог стереть предыдущий день, сделал бы это не раздумывая. То, что я совершил с Холмсом, делать было совершенно непозволительно. Это ставило под угрозу не только нашу дружбу, но также моё самопознание и душевное спокойствие. Я не был уранистом(4) и не хотел им становиться. Я был вдовцом. К тому же, за меня могли поручиться женщины трёх континентов.  
Какое всё это имело отношение ко мне и почему меня заинтересовало, что любит или не любит Холмс в порнографии? Моё тело реагировало на саму ситуацию, но это был всего лишь результат болезненной навязчивой идеи. Ничего больше. Это ничего не значит. Кроме того, никто об этом не знал. Холмс был единственным человеком в комнате, кроме меня, и он ничего не заметил, потому что ничего не произошло.  
Посреди улицы я понял, что замёрз, устал и меня тошнит. Немного прихрамывая, я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит.  
Когда я вошёл в нашу гостиную, Холмс приблизился ко мне с выражением беспокойства на лице.  
− Мой дорогой друг, снимайте скорей мокрую обувь и идите к камину, чтобы немного согреться. − Он помог мне снять пальто, а потом пробежался по моему телу в своей манере. Закончив делать молчаливые выводы, он с опаской поймал мой взгляд.  
− Возможно, бесцельная прогулка в доках была не лучшей идеей, Ватсон. Пожалуйста, располагайтесь у камина. − Он взял меня за руку, но я стряхнул её, не задумываясь. Он остановился, и его тонкие черты исказило обиженное выражение. Моргнув и смутившись, он замер с поднятой рукой, в этот момент я себя возненавидел.  
− Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь. Я просто не очень хорошо себя чувствую, − заставил я себя сказать. Виновато похлопав его по плечу, я подошёл к своему креслу у камина.  
− Я сейчас принесу вам бренди, − сказал он. Он взял графин и, налив в стакан, протянул его мне. − Я пойду и попрошу миссис Хадсон заварить вам чаю.  
− Это было бы прекрасно, спасибо.

Он кивнул и, не встречаясь со мной глазами, вышел из комнаты. Я слышал, что он спустился по лестнице и вернулся назад минуту спустя. Остановка у двери, перед тем как войти в гостиную, выдавала его неуверенность и нервозность.  
− Вы чувствуете себя лучше? − спросил он, приблизившись и сев в кресло напротив меня.  
− Немного.  
Он посмотрел на меня из-под ровных густых бровей и потянулся за трубкой. Я попытался взять себя в руки.  
− Вы работаете над чем-нибудь прямо сейчас?  
− Кроме дела о моём замёрзшем друге, вы имеете в виду? − спросил он наполовину с тревогой и наполовину лукаво. На мой страдальческий взгляд он ответил примирительной улыбкой. − Я прошу прощения, Ватсон. Обычно только у меня плохое настроение, а сегодня я сунулся не в своё дело.  
− Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь за меня, − искренне сказал я, откинувшись назад и закрыв глаза.  
− Я... я купил два билета в Сент-Джеймс Холл(5). Вот почему я вчера пришёл домой так поздно.  
Неожиданное упоминание предыдущей ночи заставило меня открыть глаза, и я скрепя сердце на него посмотрел.  
− Я подумал, что мы могли... но если вы чувствуете недомогание, − он завозился со своей трубкой. − Возможно, вы должны остаться дома и дать отдохнуть ноге, − смущённо сказал он.  
− Я мог бы попытаться вздремнуть. Когда начало? − спросил я, пытаясь восстановить наше обычное общение.  
− В пять, − ответил он с нетерпеливым выражением на тонком лице.  
− Хорошо, просто позвольте мне отдохнуть немного.  
− Превосходно! Миссис Хадсон! Всегда вовремя. Оставьте это здесь, пожалуйста, я могу сам справиться. − Холмс поспешил к подносу и налил мне чашку чая. − Вот, прошу, − сказал он и вручил мне чашку.

Я выпил чай и попытался ни о чём не думать. Поскольку тепло от камина согрело меня, я захотел спать и в какой-то момент отключился.  
Во сне я ощутил тёплую и лёгкую тяжесть на груди, а затем моей щеки мягко коснулась бабочка. В полусне я открыл глаза и увидел руки своего друга, который бережно укрывал меня одеялом.  
− Спите, − тихо прошептал он, и я снова вернулся в объятия Морфея.

***

Процитированы работы:

(1) − «Лора Миддлтон; её возлюбленный и её брат» − «Laura Middleton. Her Brother and Her Lover». Брюссель. Издано в 1890.  
(2) − «Любовные приключения хирурга» − Campbell, James. «The Amatory Experiences of a Surgeon». Москва: напечатано для нигилистов. Издано в 1881.  
(3) − «Романтика похоти» − «The Romance of Lust: Or, Early Experiences». Лондон: Опубликовал Уильям Лезенби. Издано в 1876.

Примечания переводчика:

(4) − Уранизм − Термин девятнадцатого столетия, изначально описывающий мужчин с «женской психикой в мужском теле», которых сексуально привлекают мужчины, а затем распространённый на понятие гомосексуальности в целом.  
(5) − Сент-Джеймс Холл − Концертный зал в Лондоне, Англия, открытый 25 марта 1858 года.


	4. Chapter 4

Только чистым усилием воли я пытался избежать влияния хандры(1), но, к счастью, мне на помощь пришёл новый клиент и новое расследование, которое несколько лет спустя обрело название «Подрядчик из Норвуда» как одна из историй для «The Strand». Пока мы занимались этим делом, у меня не было времени, чтобы думать о своих проблемах, поскольку Холмс был полностью поглощён расследованием и кто-то должен был следить за ним, чтобы знать, что у него был, по крайней мере, хотя бы минимум питания и отдыха.

Как только дело было счастливо закрыто, а мы погрузились в тишину и покой, которые были так отвратительны Холмсу, у нас появилось немного свободного времени, которым мы располагали по своему усмотрению. 

Поскольку моё настроение улучшилось во время расследования, то, что я уже не испытывал такого сильного возбуждения, убедило меня, что источник моих опасений был пустяковым и что я наконец-то справился с собой. Тем не менее, я избегал своих эротических книг как чумы, дабы не искушать себя опасными фантазиями.

Неуравновешенный характер моего друга в эти дни был в той поэтической и созерцательной фазе, которая время от времени на него накатывала, и я этому безмерно радовался, так как из-за угрозы его губительного пристрастия я был как на иголках каждый раз, когда он не занимался расследованиями.

На мою удачу, в этот раз он довольствовался своей скрипкой и нотными листами, сочиняя или импровизируя. Время от времени, сведя брови и с серьёзным выражением на лице, он даже играл некоторые мои любимые произведения, и в такие моменты мне казалось, что для него не было большего удовольствия, чем играть для меня, хотя, естественно, я не тщеславен и не легковерен. 

В один из таких вечеров, после нашего последнего дела, я сидел перед камином, погружённый в свои мысли, а Холмс музицировал за моей спиной. Убаюканный звуками его скрипки, я задремал. Это было не больше, чем на несколько минут. Проснувшись, я нашёл моего друга сидящим у камина напротив меня − положив голову на сложенные в замок руки, он мечтательным взглядом смотрел на меня.

− Двенадцать, − сказал он.

− Двенадцать − что?

− Двенадцать вдохов в минуту, − объяснил он.

− Вы считали мои вдохи, пока я спал? − недоверчиво спросил я.

Он выпрямился, пожал плечами и, отведя глаза, улыбнулся.

− Некоторые йоги говорят, что то количество вдохов, которые сделает человек за всю свою жизнь, определено ему при рождении. Чем медленнее люди дышат, тем дольше они будут жить, − заметил он небрежно. − Ваша компания всегда стимулирует меня на размышления, мой дорогой друг, даже когда вы спите.

− Вы думаете, что частота моего дыхания средняя? − искренне заинтересовывался я.

Холмс удивлённо на меня посмотрел, потом нетерпеливо фыркнул, встал и, подойдя к камину, снова бросил взгляд в моём направлении.

− Время от времени вы приводите меня в смятение, Ватсон, − сказал он укоризненным тоном. Я предполагаю, что на моём лице было выражение непонимания, поскольку он раздражённо добавил: − Да. Средняя. − А затем он вернулся на своё место позади меня и взял в руки ноты.

Обладая исключительной способностью уделять внимание мелочам, он при этом имел раздражающую тенденцию забывать, что все остальные не обладают этим даром. 

Поскольку в мои планы на вечер не входило нарушение душевного равновесия, я проигнорировал раздражительность друга и оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, есть ли что-то под рукой, чем можно было бы себя занять.

− На моём столе лежит томик Катулла(3), − сказал он. Я оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на него и поймал его самодовольную улыбку.

− Право, Холмс. Вам не обязательно удивлять меня каждый раз, − сказал я и, покачав головой, уставился на него со страхом. Он снисходительно махнул рукой, когда румянец окрасил его скулы.

− Это всего лишь одно из ваших достоинств, − добавил он, и я уловил в его голосе нотки растроганности. 

Я поднялся, чтобы принести книгу. Это было первое издание «Стихотворений» Гая Валерия Катулла, переведённое на английский язык капитаном сэром Ричардом Ф. Бёртоном и Леонардом К. Смизерсом.(1)

− Вы не хотите почитать вслух? − спросил он.

Я вернулся в кресло, в то время как мой друг взял свои нотные листы и снова сел с другой стороны камина, чтобы иметь возможность лучше слышать.

После нескольких стихотворений я узнал, что некоторые из них были непристойного характера, но красота и интонация языка, красочное разнообразие тем и ритм стихов были так очаровательны, что я продолжил читать.

Между стихотворениями я делал паузы, главным образом потому, чтобы дать отдохнуть голосу. Во время одной из них Холмс поднялся и, налив нам немного бренди, сел обратно в своё кресло и зажёг сигару.

Даже в переводе я мог наслаждаться стилем и манерой Катулла, озорством, хитрыми намёками и горечью его оскорблений или сладким очарованием слов в его стихах о любви.

Тем не менее, когда я достиг печально известного _Стихотворения XVI_ , я запнулся на первых же словах. В поисках сравнения я заглянул в другую часть поэмы, а затем в оригинал на латыни. В ответ на мою внезапную заминку Холмс заговорил своим обычным командным голосом:

− Прочитайте сначала его на латыни.

Я откашлялся и продолжил читать:

 

− _Pedicabo ego vos et inrumabo,_

_Aureli pathice et cinaede Furi,_

_Qui me ex versiculis meis putastis,_

_Quod sunt molliculi, parum pudicum._ (2)

 

Я остановился и попытался сам его перевести.

− Итак... Я... вставлю вам... и в рот и в анус...(4)

− На самом деле _Inrumabo_ (5) переводится как...

− Да, мы знаем, что оно означает. Я могу продолжить?

− Конечно.

 

_− Pathic Aurélius! Fúrius, libertines!(6)_

 

− В латинском _cinaede_ (7) фактически означает...

− Катамит(8), − прервал я его напряжённым голосом. Я поднял голову и увидел, что он смотрит на меня с загадочным выражением на лице. Я продолжил читать:

 

_− Who durst determine from my versicles_

_Which seem o'er softy, that I'm scant of shame(9)._

 

В _Стихотворении XXVIII_ , я столкнулся с ещё одной фразой, которая заставила меня снова запнуться.

 

_− O Memmius! thou did'st long and late..._

 

Я откашлялся.

− Это тоже подвергнуто цензуре. На самом деле переводится вот так: ...лежу на спине, а вы... медленно и хорошо трахаете меня в рот...

Охваченный необъяснимым смущением и шокированный собственной наглостью, я поднял глаза и посмотрел украдкой на Холмса, но его внимание было сосредоточено не на мне. Он уставился на огонь, попыхивая сигарой и с отсутствующим видом облизывая губы.

− Это... наверное, в переносном смысле. С Катуллом, вероятно, плохо обращался этот Мэммиус.

− О, в самом деле? − спросил он, повернув ко мне голову и подняв томно опущенные веки. Затем Холмс пожал одним плечом и продолжил: − Да, должно быть.

Его поза была совершенно спокойной, длинные и тонкие конечности лежали свободно, а на лице было рассеянное выражение. Тёплый румянец показался на его щеках − вероятно из-за бренди и камина.

Почувствовав, что тоже краснею, я вернулся к книге и продолжил читать следующее стихотворение, хотя мне было уже не до Катулла. По венам, заволакивая глаза пеленой, помчался жар желания.

Несмотря на то, что я уже видел моего друга в подобном состоянии томления, никогда прежде я не наблюдал его охваченным желанием. Но именно тогда, выдерживая паузу и скользя взглядом по его обмякшему телу, распростёртому в кресле, я не мог удержаться от того, чтобы − мысленно расстегнув на нём одежду − не начать гладить энергичными движениями его по голой жилистой руке.

Это была всего лишь мимолётная картинка, но настолько яркая, что я почувствовал её влияние на свою плоть. Охваченный паникой, я захлопнул книгу, извинился и, выбежав из комнаты, поднялся по лестнице так быстро, как только мог.

Я услышал вслед только негромкое:  
− Ватсон! − прежде чем закрылась дверь гостиной.

Была только одна вещь, которую требовалось сделать, и она должна была быть немедленно сделана. Ощущая жалкую смесь отвращения к себе и похоти, я выбежал на улицу, чтобы найти публичный дом.

***

Процитирована работа:

(3) − «Стихотворения Гая Валерия Катулла» − Catullus, Gaius Valerius, «The Carmina of Caius Valerius Catullus». Richard Francis Burton, and Leonard C. Smithers. Переведено: Ричардом Ф. Бёртоном и Леонардом К. Смизерсом. Издано в 1894.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − «Blue devils» − Уныние, хандра, белая горячка.  
(2) − Катулл − Гай Вале́рий Кату́лл, очень часто просто Кату́лл − один из наиболее известных поэтов древнего Рима и главный представитель римской поэзии в эпоху Цицерона и Цезаря.  
(4) − Перевод Рахили Торпусман:

Ох и вставлю я вам и в рот и в анус,  
Два развратника, Фурий и Аврелий!  
Оттого, что мои стихи игривы,  
Вам почудилось, будто я нескромен?

Переводов Катулла на самом деле много... я решила для этой истории взять такой. ;) К тому расположение слов в переводе стихотворения идеально подходит для того, чтобы вплести их в канву разговора Шерлока и Джона.  
(5) − Inrumabo − Трахать (Пер. лат.).  
(6) − Pathic Aurélius! Fúrius, libertines!  
Это по английски строчка того же стихотворения xvi... перевод Рахили Торпусман:  
− Два развратника, Фурий и Аврелий!  
(7) − Cinaede − Мужеложец (Пер. лат.).  
(8) − Катамит (англ. Сatamite) — мальчик, состоящий в гомосексуальной половой связи со взрослым мужчиной.  
(9) − Who durst determine from my versicles  
Which seem o'er softy, that I'm scant of shame.  
Это по английски строчка того же стихотворения xvi... перевод Рахили Торпусман:  
− Оттого, что мои стихи игривы,  
Вам почудилось, будто я нескромен?


	5. Chapter 5

Мне стыдно вспоминать тот безудержный разврат, овладевший той ночью моими чувствами в отчаянной попытке стереть любую тень неуместного желания к моему другу. Я провёл большую часть ночи с двумя опытными женщинами, которые потворствовали мне в любых прихотях, охватывающих меня − какими бы экстравагантными или странными они ни были − за что заслужили мою огромную благодарность. 

Тем не менее, самым полезным уроком, который я извлёк из этой ночи, стал тот, что я не могу долго обходиться без сбрасывания сексуального напряжения некоторого рода, если не хочу снова начать фантазировать о Холмсе, или − не дай Бог − даже о миссис Хадсон. Я был абсолютно убеждён, что источник моего возбуждения крылся в непристойных текстах, долгом воздержании и сверх-активном воображении.

Результатом моих ночных похождений на следующий день стало то, что я не вставал с постели до полудня. Потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы спуститься по лестнице: наш прошлый вечер закончился несколько резко, и я не был уверен, как Холмс объяснил для себя мой внезапный побег.

Когда я вошёл в гостиную, Холмс только окинул меня взором с головы до пят и, вернувшись к своим делам, на всю оставшуюся часть дня остался абсолютно глухим ко всем моим попыткам завести беседу. Я давно привык к перепадам его настроения и привычкам, поэтому такое поведение меня не удивило. Но когда и за обедом он продолжил держаться холодно и отстранённо, я начал думать, что такое настроение не было вызвано работой и за всем этим кроется что-то ещё.

− Что-нибудь случилось? − спросил я. Подняв голову, он задержал на мне взгляд на какое-то время. А потом покачал головой и продолжил трапезу.

Такое загадочное поведение меня насторожило.

− Холмс, − начал я, − если это имеет какое-то отношение к моему невежливому уходу, я приношу извинения. − Будучи уверенным, что он давно вычислил, где я провёл ночь, я, немного поколебавшись, добавил: − Некоторые вещи следует прощать или, по крайней мере, понять, особенно среди джентльменов.

Он перестал есть и, положив один локоть на стол, посмотрел на меня так, как будто собирался мне что-то сказать. Я подождал, но он только нахмурился. Наконец, он встал и пошёл к камину, где набил свою старую глиняную трубу и закурил.

− Я вижу, что очень сильно ошибся относительно некоторых вещей. Мне очень жаль, если это причинило вам некоторые проблемы, − заявил он весьма лаконично.

− Я не понимаю того, что вы имеете в виду.

− Ну, это довольно обычное явление.

− Холмс...

− Хотя, если быть справедливым, на этот раз − полностью моя вина, − сказал он, как будто разговаривая сам с собой, при этом его губы изогнулись в самоуничижительной улыбке. Мою грудь стянуло от мучительной тревоги из-за незнания, что за бремя он на себя взвалил. Мысль о том, что он, возможно, обнаружил мой краткий миг слабости к нему, заставило моё сердце сжаться от ужаса. Это может стать концом нашей дружбы − и всё из-за моего распущенного и легкомысленного воображения. Хотя не было никакого хитроумного способа узнать, прочитал ли Холмс мимолётную и предательскую похоть к нему на моём лице, все улики доказывали, что я прав.

− Холмс, умоляю вас, скажите, что это не про...

− Я думаю, что нам лучше обойтись без этого разговора, − его голос был холоднее, чем лезвие скальпеля в кабинете хирурга: мои худшие опасения подтвердились.

− Я никогда не хотел, чтобы это произошло.

− Какое оригинальное оправдание! Уверяю вас − я никогда не слышал такого прежде.

− Я не знаю, что на меня нашло! − вскрикнул я. Чувствуя подавленность, я был готов сделать всё для того, чтобы избежать нависшего надо мной позора. − Пожалуйста, не могли бы мы просто сделать вид, что вчера ничего не произошло?

Я увидел, как в его серых глазах заплескалось замешательство. В недоумении он покачал головой.

− Могли бы мы?!

− Пожалуйста, Холмс, ради нашей дружбы, − мой голос дрожал от эмоций. − Давайте не будем из-за этого ставить на ней крест.

Не встречаясь со мной глазами, Холмс замер на какое-то время, а затем, когда свежий румянец окрасил его бледные щёки, кивнул. Из-за этого он стал выглядеть моложе и невиннее − таким я его ещё никогда не видел. Моё сердце подпрыгнуло в груди.

Немного придя в себя, но всё ещё пылая румянцем, он, пожав плечами, коротко и нервно хихикнул.

− Вы преувеличиваете. Я никогда не собирался... я знаю, что на самом деле это не моё дело. У меня нет права голоса в этом вопросе. Конечно, вы свободны...

− Нет, умоляю, выслушайте меня, конечно, вы имеете полное право. Я думаю, что вы действуете разумно, учитывая все обстоятельства, и за это я вам очень обязан. Я бы никогда... Но, пожалуйста, примите во внимание обстоятельства.

− Эти «обстоятельства» повлияли и на меня тоже, это нормально, − парировал Холмс, и в его внезапно охрипшем голосе слышались нотки раздражения.

− Я знаю. Вы бы никогда... Это было бы невозможно, − сказал я сокрушённо.

− Вы кажетесь разочарованным, − ответил он, по-прежнему выглядя смущённым.

− Нет, я не разочарован. Я испытываю облегчение. − На самом деле в тот самый момент я подумал, что не существует способа лучше положить конец этому безумию раз и навсегда, чем признать абсурдность этой идеи. Холмс не был и никогда не будет заинтересован никем − ни мужчиной, ни женщиной. Скорей всего, он использовал порнографию для того, чтобы расширить знания о человеческом поведении в условиях, когда не был готов наблюдать или экспериментировать. Он, скорее всего, читал её, как монографию о британских ядовитых растениях, но, конечно, с меньшим интересом. Я был одержим (это слово точно выражало моё состояние), потому что поверил, что нашёл наконец-то доказательство его человеческой слабости, кроме наркотиков − физическую потребность, которая показала, что он был человеком из плоти и крови. Я подумал, что и у него есть желание сливаться в одно целое с телом другого человека, и что он удовлетворяет его, так или иначе, с помощью фантазий и книг. Но ни одна из этих вещей не была правдой.

В моей жалкой наивности я подумал, что у нас общие определённые пристрастия, а вкусы Холмса ещё более авантюрны, чем мои. В результате и посредством гиперактивной эмпатии, я, должно быть, несколько раз испытал неуместное желание неправильного рода близости. И дошёл до идеи, что, Холмс, возможно, фантазировал обо мне... Но нет, конечно, нет. И я не был разочарован. Я был благодарен, поскольку всё это было нелепо, абсолютно смешно. И чем раньше я это пойму, тем лучше будет для всех.

− Я искренне верю, что вы неспособны на что-то подобное, − уверил я его и себя.

− Знаете, некоторые люди посчитали бы это необычным, − глядя на меня искоса, неловко прокомментировал он.

− Необычным, вы говорите... Вы на самом деле имеете в виду − _приличным_? − спросил я с горькой улыбкой.

− Я полагаю, что не мог... по крайней мере, не с... я никогда не... − покачав головой, он закусил губу, явно в раздражении.

Сердце разрывалось в моей груди. Я чувствовал себя совершенно униженным.

− Холмс, я... я не знаю, что нашло на меня. Я знаю, что вам, должно быть, тяжело понять такие земные желания, но если бы вы только могли мне поверить! Я не такой. Совсем не такой. Я только хочу принести самые искренние извинения, а затем забыть всё о вчерашней ночи. Мне очень стыдно.

− Вы и вправду, должно быть, хорошо провели время, − серьёзно сказал Холмс, хотя два красных пятна на его щеках уменьшили эффект от сказанного.

В тот момент вошла миссис Хадсон, чтобы убрать со стола, и всё это время мой друг, стоя у камина, бросал на меня взгляды украдкой. Я предположил, что у него всё ещё есть опасения по этому вопросу.

Когда мы снова оказались одни, Холмс сходил в свою комнату и вернулся с несколькими книгами. Он сел в своё кресло, открыл книгу с жёлтой обложкой и начал читать. 

Не желая сейчас ничего иного, как избежать его целомудренного присутствия и удалиться в свою комнату на оставшуюся часть моей жизни, я понимал, что должен остаться и побороть эту неловкость, рано или поздно. Решив привести в порядок свои записи по нашему последнему делу, я сел за стол и попытался сконцентрироваться на этой задаче.

Занятые таким образом, мы провели оставшуюся часть вечера в дружелюбной тишине, пока часы не пробили одиннадцать часов. Холмс закрыл свою книгу, и я почувствовал, что он посмотрел на меня задумчивым пристальным взглядом.

− Вы должны быть терпеливы со мной, Ватсон, − покачав головой, сказал он. − Мне кажется, что мы оба должны быть терпеливы. − После этого таинственного заявления он встал, приблизился к столу и положил руку на моё плечо. Я подумал, что таким маленьким жестом он намерен сказать мне, что всё уладится между нами. Но потом он сделал кое-что, что меня ошеломило: он намеренно оставил свои книги на краю моего стола.

Увидев, что это за книги, я почувствовал, как моя кровь стынет. Мы не обменивались книгами в течение многих недель. Я был полон решимости отказаться от этой пародии на книжный клуб, который был постоянной угрозой нашей дружбе. И, прежде всего, после событий накануне и после нашего разговора о той ночи, какой был смысл в том, чтобы продолжать эту опасную близость?

Дрожащей рукой я взял книги. Одна из них была моим экземпляром «Романтики похоти», а другая − «Телени́».(1)

***

Процитирована работа:

(1) − «Телени́» − «Teleny, or the Reverse of the Medal. a Physiological Romance of To-Day». Эротический и психологический роман. (Предположительно, создавался группой молодых людей под общим руководством английского писателя Оскара Уайльда.) Издано в 1893.


	6. Chapter 6

Я ушёл в свою комнату, ощущая в голове настоящий хаос. Бегло пролистав книгу, я узнал, что это был порнографический роман о жаркой любовной истории между двумя мужчинами. Его страницы были полны самых колоритных описаний мужских половых органов и немыслимых сцен распущенности и мастурбации.

Я сел на кровать и уронил голову на руки. Я не мог его понять. Как он мог так сурово упрекать меня за мимолётную неуместную слабость и через минуту предлагать мне порнографический роман о гомосексуализме? Он со мной играл? И если всё было именно так, то что это была за игра?

Я смотрел на книгу так, как будто это была чаша с ядом. В конечном счёте любопытство победило, и я его выпил.

Следующим утром, спустившись в гостиную, я обнаружил, что Холмс был уже на ногах. Он приветствовал меня беглой улыбкой со своего кресла, где с очевидным удовольствием завтракал. Я никак не ожидал, что мне доставит такое удовольствие просто видеть, как он ест с аппетитом.

− Какое великолепное утро! − воскликнул он бодрым голосом.

− У вас есть какие-нибудь дела на сегодняшний день?

− Ничего важного.

− Превосходно. Что вы скажете о том, чтобы быть моим компаньоном в исследовании нового небольшого книжного магазина на Блэндфорд-стрит?

− Книжный магазин?

− Да, я встретил владельца на днях и... Ватсон, вы выглядите ужасно! Вам плохо?

− Нет, мне просто немного нездоровится.

− Ну-ка, ну-ка, Ватсон. Вы должны что-нибудь съесть. Нет ничего, что не может вылечить хороший завтрак. И позвольте мне вам сказать, что этим утром миссис Хадсон превзошла себя.

По правде говоря, аромат от блюд был просто восхитительный, но я смог справиться только с чашкой кофе и кусочком тоста.

− Вы уверены, что с вами всё в порядке, мой дорогой друг? − спросил он, отрываясь от своей чашки кофе и оглядывая меня обеспокоенным взглядом.

− О, нет. Со мной всё хорошо, правда. Я просто плохо спал прошлой ночью, вот и всё.

− О! − он поставил чашку и забарабанил пальцами по столу. − Со мной такое тоже иногда происходит. − Холмс пожал плечами и тихо добавил: − В таком случае иногда помогает чтение. 

Он произнёс это низким голосом, выглядя смущённым, и я не знал, что удивило меня больше: его последний комментарий или его странное поведение. В любом случае, я замер с чашкой кофе, поставив её перед собой. Он бросил мимолётный взгляд в мою сторону и вскочил на ноги, но я успел увидеть, как в который раз за последние дни лёгкий румянец окрасил его обычно болезненно бледные щёки.

− Ну, не важно! Так что вы скажете? Чувствуете ли вы себя достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы прогуляться?

− Я бы сказал, да. Возможно, свежий воздух пойдёт мне на пользу.

− Вот это − мой Ватсон! Вы будете готовы через двадцать минут? Превосходно! − и он скрылся в своей спальне.

Два часа спустя мы выходили из книжного магазина с нашими покупками. Снаружи Холмс на мгновение остановился, чтобы посмотреть на часы. 

− У нас есть время, чтобы перед ланчем посетить небольшую выставку старых музыкальных инструментов. Это недалеко отсюда, и мы можем пройти через парк. Что вы об этом думаете? Я сказал бы, что вы выглядите намного лучше, чем этим утром, − добавил он, взглянув мне в лицо своими пронзительными серыми глазами. 

Холмс в разговорчивом настроении был действительно очень интересен, и посещение книжного магазина, взбодрив, немного сняло тяжесть с моей души. Меня всё ещё путало и озадачивало странное поведение моего друга, но его постоянное внимание и забота заставили меня думать, что, независимо от того, что было у него на уме, это не было против меня или нашей дружбы.

В парке было тихо и почти безлюдно, и вскоре мы шли рука под руку(2) по очень приятной уединённой дорожке, окружённой каштанами и дубами. Воздух был чист, а случайные лучи солнца ласково касались моего лица. 

− Итак, вы решили написать отчёт о нашем последнем деле.

− Да.

− Признаю, что у него были некоторые особенности, представляющие интерес, хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что ваши читатели смогут оценить холодное и серьёзное рассуждение о причинах и следствиях, которое подвело нас к окончательному ответу.

− Я, правда, не понимаю, почему вас беспокоит моя писанина, если она вам не очень нравится из-за легкости стиля. 

− О нет, дело не в этом. Я ничуть вас не виню. Ваша публика читает эти рассказы сразу после «Фотографий с историями». Естественно, что читатели ожидают увлекательной сенсационности, а не логики и научных выкладок.

Мы обсуждали эту тему так много раз, что в этом случае я просто вздохнул.

− Мне понравился «Союз рыжих», хотя по другой причине.

− Был бы счастлив, если бы вы сказали, по какой. 

− Я наткнулся на выпуск «The Strand Magazine» во время моего путешествия на Восток. Мне удалось помочь одной леди найти её потерянный жемчуг − тривиальное дело, о котором даже не стоит упоминать − и она дала его мне.

− Она дала вам «The Strand» как вознаграждение?

− Я сам попросил её об этом, Ватсон. Позвольте мне сказать, что ваш ненавязчивый, но дразнящий юмор постоянно совершенствуется, мой дорогой друг, − сказал он, сжав мою руку чуть крепче длинными и нервными пальцами. − Это, должно быть, была тоска по родине, но факт остаётся фактом: я прочитал это с большим удовольствием. 

Его случайное упоминание о том, что помогло мне вынести худшие годы моей жизни, немного меня обидело. Не столько из-за этой ремарки, сколько из-за того, что он не учитывал или не понимал глубину моего страдания.

− Вы могли бы написать мне, что хотите новый материал, чтобы почитать и подвергнуть критике. Я, возможно, послал бы вам не только изданные истории, но также и мои рукописи.

− Это было бы неразумно, а также опасно. Кроме того, я всегда хотел вернуться.

− Возможно, но я не знал об этом, − ответил я немного натянуто.

− Майкрофт держал меня в курсе, и поэтому я знал, что с вами всё в порядке. − Он замялся на несколько секунд. − До тех пор, пока...

− Мы оба знали, что это произойдёт, − прервал я его. − По крайней мере, я мог быть с ней рядом до конца. − Тут я снова почувствовал, как он крепко сжал своими сильными пальцами мою руку.

− Я уверяю вас, что не хотел напоминать вам об утрате, − тихо сказал Холмс. 

Но меня удивило то, что я обнаружил, как любимые воспоминания о моей жене не вызывают никаких других эмоций, кроме нежности, уважения и глубокой привязанности, очень похожие на чувства к моему милому компаньону. Горе и страдания наконец исчезли, а их место заняла мирная и спокойная тоска.

В то же время, однако, я заметил, что рука моего друга всё ещё на моей руке, как будто напоминание мне, что он был здесь, он жив и он со мной. От этой уверенности моё сердце переполнилось чувствами, которые я не мог бы назвать, определить или объяснить, и которые смешались с моими неизлеченными ранами и моими обидами, оставив меня странно пустым и несчастным.

Холмс кашлянул, поощряя меня что-нибудь сказать. Тем не менее, удерживая в узде свои эмоции, я замолчал. Когда для него стало очевидно, что мне нечего добавить, он попытался вернуть разговор к исходной теме.

− Вам... удалось поймать ключевой вопрос расследования, приправив его некоторым духом приключений. Я, возможно, перечитал его дюжину раз. Тем более в те дни мне всё равно нечем было заняться.

− Что ж, по крайней мере мой рассказ мог вас немного развлечь, прежде чем вы завернули в него сэндвич, − заметил я хмуро и с изрядной долей сарказма.

Холмс остановился и отпустил мои руки. Глядя на небо, он, казалось, задумался, не будучи уверенным, что сказать.

− Я вижу, что глубоко вас обидел. Но это было совершенно ненамеренно. Мы можем вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, если вы хотите.

− Я предпочёл бы пойти на ту выставку, − решительно ответил я. Он бросил на меня внимательный взгляд, а затем опустил глаза. Тогда я просто предложил ему руку, и мы возобновили нашу прогулку.

− Вы говорили, что там нечего было делать. Как так?

− Поездки были долгими, и компания часто была мне не по душе. Вы же знаете, какой я.

− Вы тогда не завели друзей? 

− Друзей? Нет. Несколько знакомых.

Внезапный образ одинокого и неузнанного Холмса среди людей различных культур и вкусов предстал перед моим внутренним взором.

− И разве вы не использовали в своих интересах анонимность? Она, должно быть, давала вам большую свободу.

− Ну да, когда предоставлялась возможность. Тем не менее, я не искал тот опыт, о котором вы подумали. Эти вещества легко получить здесь, в Лондоне, Ватсон.

− Я подумал не об этом, − неохотно признался я.

− О чём же тогда? О! − он на минуту замолчал. − Но я сказал вам вчера, что никогда не... не пользовался такого рода услугами.

Эти слова привели меня в замешательство.

− Вчера? Когда это было? Мы не говорили о... − В этот момент на меня обрушилось понимание, и я почувствовал себя таким разбитым, что закружилась голова. − Вы сказали, что вы... да, да, конечно. − Я заозирался в поисках скамьи, потому что мои колени внезапно подогнулись. − Вы не возражаете, если мы на минутку присядем?

− Конечно, нет. В чём дело? Вы так побледнели, − говоря это, мой друг внимательно исследовал мое лицо, и я мог бы сказать, когда именно его стремительный мозг сделал правильный вывод. − Ватсон, как вы думаете, о чём мы говорили вчера?

Я просто смотрел на него, неспособный выразить словами то, что чувствовал. Холмс сел рядом со мной и уставился на деревья, растущие напротив. 

− Вы не хотите мне говорить. Почему?

Перспектива того, что придётся второй раз пускаться в унизительные объяснения, наполнила меня ужасом.

− Холмс, я знаю, что прошу слишком много, но не могли бы мы отложить этот вопрос?

− Нет. Почему вы почувствовали, что должны были так пылко принести извинения?

Я от отчаяния закрыл глаза.

− Вы сказали, что я действовал разумно, учитывая все обстоятельства, и что вы искренне верите, что я неспособен на что-то подобное, и не могу понять такие земные желания... − Он повернул лицо, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Его внимательные серые глаза расширились, но, внезапно переведя взгляд в сторону, он откинулся на скамью, и вновь я увидел, как на его лице вспыхнул яркий румянец.

− Вы за весь день не сказали мне ни слова. Я подумал, что вы заметили.

− Нет, я отвлекал себя в то время. Очевидно, я вычислил бы... но не для...

− Вы вряд ли что-то пропустили бы... увидев, что вы были на меня сердиты, что ещё я мог думать?

− Итак, вы устроили такой переполох из-за... − он заёрзал на своём месте.

− Вы назвали это переполохом?! − запротестовал я, почувствовав, как к лицу прилила кровь от его слов. − Вы подумали, что я приносил извинения за то, что так внезапно сбежал. Вы рассердились.

− Это было больше связано с тем, что вы сбежали и куда пошли впоследствии, чем с поспешностью.

Моё сердце от этих слов учащённо забилось. Он хотел, чтобы я остался. Не знаю, почему, но я украдкой посмотрел на одну из его длинных и изящных рук, лежащих на скамье около моего колена, и задался вопросом, будут ли они такими грешными и умелыми, какими я их представлял.

Я вздрогнул и попытался вернуть себе контроль над моим возбуждённым воображением, так как это был не тот момент и не то место, чтобы потерять самообладание. Вероятно, сознательно закрывая глаза на мои страдания, Холмс достал свои часы и посмотрел на них.

− Вам уже лучше? − спросил он как ни в чём не бывало. − Если мы поспешим, то сможем добраться туда вовремя. Позже мы можем пообедать в ресторане «The Strand». − Он порывисто встал. − Мы идём?

Я взглянул на него снизу вверх, но он намеренно не смотрел в мою сторону. Я встал, и мы снова пошли, на этот раз быстрее. Я не предложил ему руку, и он не попытался её взять. Мы шли рядом в тишине, мягко задевая друг друга руками − это было так привычно и в то же время отличалось от любого другого раза, когда мы вот так вместе гуляли.

Когда мы наконец добрались до выставки, моя кровь уже остыла. Прогуливаясь между инструментами, я смотрел на них рассеянно, поскольку все мои мысли упрямо крутились вокруг нашего с Холмсом разговора в парке, в результате которого я был обязан пересмотреть все события последних дней.

Наблюдая за тем, как мой друг двигается и останавливается у экспонатов с присущим ему природным изяществом, я решил перебрать все факты один за другим и был горд сделать некоторые выводы самостоятельно.

Очевидно, что у Холмса был, по крайней мере, некоторый интерес к сексуальным вопросам, но, по его словам, он никогда не отдавал себя в профессиональные руки. Был ли у него какой-нибудь предыдущий опыт подобного рода, я не знал, но мог предположить длительный период воздержания, по-видимому, с тех времён, как мы встретились.

Что касается природы этого интереса, о нём мне до сих пор ничего толком не было известно. Я только знал, что он читал порнографию и обладал хорошей коллекцией эротической литературы, но не был уверен, получал ли он удовольствие от всего этого или нет. С другой стороны, учитывая то, что произошло накануне ночью, и то, как на него подействовал мой визит в бордель, будет не слишком дерзко предположить, что у него есть некоторые мысли относительно меня, хотя при этом и оставалось тайной, что это были за мысли.

Следующий вопрос, на котором требовалось остановиться, был, естественно, тот, при чём здесь я. Я не питал никакой надежды на то, что он испытывал ко мне чувство любви или сердечной привязанности. Я был его другом, по его же собственным словам − единственным другом, и он привык к моему присутствию в своей жизни. В определённом смысле я был единственным живым существом среди его личных вещей, и он заботился обо мне точно так же как о чём-то другом, для него ценном. И если бы я принял во внимание, что он не склонен заводить новую дружбу, то в таком случае вывод только один: это косвенный факт, что он рассматривает _меня_ как сексуальное существо, так как в его распоряжении больше никого не было. 

Вполне возможно, что он только хочет, чтобы мы продолжили то, что уже сделали к этому времени − то есть, обмениваться книгами или даже читать их вместе. В конце концов, это можно было считать большим прогрессом − из-за характерной для него замкнутости, поскольку он был очень скрытным человеком в том, что касалось его лично. И, возможно, именно из-за его своеволия и свободолюбия он от меня ждёт заключения «эксклюзивного контракта», чего-то вроде делового соглашения, которое − с его точки зрения − уже само по себе должно удовлетворить все мои желания и потребности.

Тем не менее, мне в голову пришёл ещё один вероятный сценарий: что всё это вполне может быть одним из его постоянно меняющихся экспериментов, который будет отброшен и забыт, как только он узнает всё, что только можно было узнать с его помощью. 

Я должен был признаться, что эта последняя перспектива обладала своеобразным очарованием. По некоторой неясной причине, которую я сам не мог понять, я обнаружил в себе небольшую тягу к мужчинам. Это не подразумевало, что я стал содомитом, поскольку всё ещё предпочитал в своей постели компанию женщин. Но время от времени я ощущал, что не стал бы возражать против того, чтобы у меня под руками было такое же, тело, как моё, с теми же потребностями и с теми же реакциями. Кроме того, я был немного одержим сексуальной жизнью своего компаньона и уже несколько раз испытывал к нему вспышки внезапного чувственного желания. Всё это представлялось счастливым совпадением обстоятельств для нас обоих, если бы Холмс захотел позволить себе несколько экспериментов подобного рода.

Размышляя на эту тему за созерцанием огромного африканского барабана, я увидел, как какой-то джентльмен подошёл к моему другу и очень радушно его поприветствовал. Он был немного старше меня, выше и шире в плечах, с мощными руками и приятным, со светлыми усами, лицом. Мне он сразу не понравился. Они обменялись несколькими словами и рассмеялись над чем-то, что сказал знакомый моего друга.  
Я повернулся к ним спиной и пошёл к духовым инструментам, которые были выставлены у другой стены комнаты. Осматривая коллекцию флейт и различных видов полых деревянных труб и дудок, я внутренне поздравил себя с тем, что мой друг играл на скрипке, а не на одном из этих фаллических инструментов. Вполне разумно, что игра на флейте когда-то женщинам была запрещена − что-то я об этом где-то читал. Думая об этом, я поймал своё отражение в витрине, и внезапное осознание заставило про себя рассмеяться над жалким состоянием моего психического здоровья.

Когда я обернулся, чтобы узнать, сопровождает ли всё ещё Холмса его весёлый и красивый знакомый, мой пристальный взгляд блуждал в поисках до тех пор, пока я не обнаружил моего друга одного около стены с медными инструментами, наблюдающего за мной с вопросительной улыбкой на губах. Потрясённый внезапно обрушившимися на меня эмоциями, я просто пожал плечами и, отступив в противоположный угол, с пристальным вниманием начал изучать огромную теорбу(1), которая не интересовала меня ни в малейшей степени.

Я вёл себя абсолютно легкомысленно, но в то же время не мог не быть столь же растерянным, как девственница в борделе. Несмотря на все мои рассуждения с самим собой, я пытался успокоить своё сердце, учащённо забившееся просто потому, что увидел, как Холмс мне улыбнулся. Я не понимал того, что чувствовал. Я был смущён, расстроен и даже испуган. Я должен был убедиться, что всё нормально, что я − это всё ещё я, и Холмс − всё ещё Холмс, и что я не хотел, чтобы всё это изменилось. А этот таинственный джентльмен был, вероятно, бывшим и благодарным клиентом, и, безусловно, здесь ревность была нелепа и неуместна. 

Вскоре, устав от рассматривания теорбы, я обнаружил, что мои глаза снова ищут моего друга. На этот раз я увидел его перед витриной с нотами. Его пристальный взор не отрывался от нот; он, казалось, был всецело сконцентрирован на их изучении. Я скользил взглядом по знакомому профилю Холмса, по аккуратно подстриженным густым тёмным волосам, которые уже начали отрастать, делая его облик более юным; по длинным стройным ногам и тонким, но сильным рукам. Мои глаза блуждали по его фигуре, когда я поймал его взгляд, смотрящий на моё отражение в поверхности витрины.  
Я уже почти решил подойти к нему, когда мы были прерваны усатым джентльменом, который, отделившись от толпы посетителей и положив руку на плечо Холмса, повёл его подальше от моих глаз.

Снова почувствовав себя брошенным и даже уязвлённым, я захотел уйти с выставки и вернуться домой. Однако, вспомнив книгу, которую Холмс предложил мне накануне ночью, я решил остаться. Я испытывал иррациональную враждебность к новоявленному знакомому Холмса по причине его привлекательности, и подозревая, что Холмс, так или иначе, неравнодушен к обществу мужчин, увидел опасность в его простом присутствии около моего друга. С другой стороны, зная, что это всё сущее безумие, я становился жертвой временного состояния растерянности и неуверенности. Ведь одно дело − предвкушать запрещённое удовольствие с близким другом, а другое − поверить, что это могло бы прогрессировать до отношений сродни браку, где были бы признания в любви и клятвы в верности.

Я пришёл к этим выводам, стоя перед чем-то, напоминающим арфу и, как я узнал некоторое время спустя, это действительно была египетская арфа. Однако в тот момент я не определил бы, что передо мной − арфа или оргáн, несмотря на всё внимание, которое пытался уделить выставке.

− Ах, вот вы где! Почему вы не поставили меня в известность, что мы сегодня играем в прятки? − вдруг раздался рядом знакомый голос. 

− Мы можем поиграть в другую игру, если эта вам не подходит, − сказал я, бесстыдно флиртуя и не заботясь об осторожности.

В ответ на мою реплику его глаза расширились от удивления, а потом, коротко рассмеявшись, он отвёл взгляд. На его лице играла самая застенчивая улыбка, которую я когда-либо у него видел. Вновь искоса и чуть лукаво взглянув на меня, он, в неудачной попытке кокетства, пожал плечами:

− Здесь?

− Если вы уже закончили, мы могли бы пойти к Марчини на ланч.

− О, я это и планировал, − сказал он, возвращая себе самообладание.

− Тогда пойдём. Кстати, разве вы не собираетесь попрощаться с вашим другом? − спросил я, изображая притворное простодушие. 

− Нет, он уже уехал. − Холмс бросил на меня пытливый взгляд. − Ну же, давайте, Ватсон, спрашивайте!

− Ну, хорошо, кто он?

− Он − мистер Стэнли Милтон, я знаю его со времён театра.

− Он − актёр?

− Актёр? О боже, нет. Он дирижировал небольшим оркестром и пригласил меня, наряду с таким же скрипачами, чтобы поиграть с ним пару раз. С тех пор я его больше не видел. Вы довольны?

− Он, казалось, был очень рад вас видеть.

− Как вы внимательны! А вы, казалось, прятались? − спросил он с насмешливым любопытством. 

Я проигнорировал вторую реплику и слегка язвительно ответил на первую: 

− Было бы трудно не заметить этого. Он очень красив.

− Вы так думаете?

− Разве это не так?

− Я не заметил, − коротко бросил он, и мы быстро вышли из здания и направились в ресторан.

Слова Холмса заставили меня испытать огромное чувство облегчения. Идя рядом с ним, я чувствовал новую уверенность, которой нашёл хорошее и разумное объяснение: кажущееся невнимание моего друга к впечатляющему появлению этого мистера Стэнли Милтона только подтвердило моё давнее подозрение, что Холмс, так или иначе, нечувствителен к внешнему виду людей обоих полов. А с другой стороны это питало мою надежду, что он действительно проводил эксперимент − обстоятельство, которое обеспечит идеальные условия для удовлетворения наших целей.

Увлечённый такими мыслями, я не почувствовал, что мой друг стал холодно отстранённым.

− Я неважно позавтракал и теперь ужасно проголодался, − между тем сказал я.

− Надеюсь, не из-за меня?

− Нет, дело во мне: я сам не хотел есть. 

− Удивительно, как просто красота вернула ваш аппетит.

− Да! Наша прогулка в парке и такие изумительные инструменты...

− Я подразумевал, что удивительно, как быстро вы позволили себе быть околдованными кем-либо с двумя ногами.

− С двумя ногами? − Я попытался вспомнить, у какого инструмента могло быть две ноги.

− Мистер Стэнли Милтон.

Я остановился, совершенно ошеломлённый.

− Что ж, этого и следовало ожидать, теперь, когда вы так явно расширили свои горизонты, − сухо заметил Холмс. 

Столь обидные слова из уст моего друга неприятно поразили меня.

− Холмс, это удар ниже пояса, − процедил я сквозь зубы.

− Я просто констатирую очевидное, не кипятитесь, − беспечно ответил он.

− Вы не должны думать, что знаете меня лучше, чем я сам.

− Я и не смею. Практически невозможно отследить все ваши желания. Поверьте мне, я попробовал.

− Какие желания! Я просто сказал, что он красив! − его полу-насмешливое и полу-циничное отношение привело меня в такую ярость, что я решил положить конец этой истории. − Послушайте, Холмс, кажется, мой промах в ту ночь произвёл на вас неправильное впечатление. Это вышло случайно. И клянусь, если вы ещё раз подумаете, что я... − я не смог закончить это предложение, поскольку мы стояли посреди улицы и привлекали внимание прохожих. Я заозирался и понизил голос. − Вы не имеете никакого права так со мной говорить.

Выражение его лица изменилось за несколько секунд, становясь всё более и более встревоженным, а затем он застыл и нервно рассмеялся. Не говоря ни слова, он продолжил идти быстрыми длинными шагами, и я последовал за ним.

− Что? Что вы находите настолько забавными?

− Я? К сожалению, ничего. Это был сардонический смех. Над собой.

− Что это означает?

− Абсолютно ничего.

− Холмс! − окликнул я его. Покосившись на меня, он замедлил шаг. Затем, нахмурившись, он, наконец, остановился и с тревогой вздохнул.

− Почему, чёрт возьми, ничего? − шёпотом, произнёс он, будто разговаривая сам с собой. − Я подумал, что мы наконец-то добрались куда-то, но, очевидно, я был неправ. Опять. По общему признанию, у меня едва ли есть хоть какой-нибудь опыт относительно такого рода ситуаций, но такая неловкость с моей стороны... Всё это ужасно смешно.

Мое сердце учащённо забилось.

− Куда добрались? − поинтересовался я с напускной серьёзностью, чтобы скрыть моё внезапное смятение. 

− Ватсон, вы нарочно меня путаете? − спросил он.

− Нет. − Я правда не понимал. И мой неожиданный приступ ревности, который я прятал за ироничной критикой, полностью застал меня врасплох.

− Тогда почему?.. − в тоне его голоса слышалось почти отчаяние. − Разве вы не видите, что я совершенно в этом не разбираюсь?

− И вы хотите, чтобы мы пошли куда-нибудь?.. − растерянно сказал я. Но оно явилось снова − то распирающее грудь чувство.

− Ватсон! − воскликнул Холмс в явном раздражении. 

− Постойте... Вы действительно думаете, что я мог захотеть чего-то с тем человеком? Холмс, я даже не знаком с ним.

− Это не останавливало вас прежде, не так ли? − резко спросил он. Я должен был признать, что, по крайней мере, в этом замечании была некоторая правда.

− Итак, вы... хотите... действительно, хотите... − Я не мог договорить. 

Мы смотрели в глаза друг другу.

− Да, конечно. Я хочу уже некоторое время. Не будете ли вы так добры найти мне место в вашем листе ожидания?

Я медленно выдохнул и попытался справиться с сердцем. Мои руки были влажными, а голова кружилась, как будто я был изрядно пьян. 

Это было ответом на мой вопрос. Это было подтверждением гипотезы об эксперименте.

− Да, − едва вымолвил я. Я не мог полагаться на свой голос, чтобы сказать что-либо ещё.

Он моргнул, сглотнул, а затем решительно выдохнул:

− Теперь пойдём?

Мы проделали наш путь к Марчини в тишине, но в моей голове был такой сумбур, что я, возможно, не добрался бы до ресторана без сопровождения Холмса.

Оказавшись там, мы заняли столик с одной стороны и попросили меню. Мой друг прятал от меня глаза, пока официант принимал наш заказ.

Холмс, явно нервничая, легко барабанил длинными чувственными пальцами по столешнице. Некоторое время я безуспешно пытался придумать, что сказать, а он скользил глазами по залу.

− Здесь довольно людно в этот час, − наконец весьма неуверенно произнёс я. Шумно выдохнув, Холмс откинулся на стуле и пробежался по мне своим характерным аналитическим взглядом.

− Сегодня? − в лоб спросил он, и мне не нужно было уточнять, что он имеет в виду.

− Если вы хотите.

− У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы заинтересованы этим вопросом. Возможно, я предположил слишком много.

Хотя я стремился принять участие в его эксперименте, такой сухой и деловой подход заставил меня почувствовать, как будто он был одним из моих пациентов, ждущих диагноза.

− Холмс, − начал я нерешительно, − я не ожидаю романтики...

− Хорошо.

− Но мы могли бы попытаться сделать это менее механичным, вы так не думаете?

− Вы озвучивали это требование на днях в борделе?

Эта колкость ранила меня больше, чем я ожидал.

− Те женщины были профессионалками, это их работа. А вы и я − друзья.

− Те? − Холмс поднял брови. − Сколько их было? Две? Три? Четыре? 

− Две.

− Ах! Полезно знать для справки. Я бы не хотел обмануть ваши ожидания относительно моей выносливости.

Я не ответил, но посмотрел на него спокойно.

− Мы действительно сделаем это, Холмс, − сказал я. 

Он заёрзал на своём месте, яркий румянец появился на его щеках и, кажется, даже на носу. Меня поразило то, как часто я в последнее время видел его краснеющим, и эта мысль была мне приятна.

Повисло молчание. Прошло несколько минут, и официант принес заказ. 

− Вы когда-либо пробовали пастушью запеканку? − спросил Холмс, глядя на свою печёную картошку.

Я поднял взгляд от своей тарелки: 

− Пару раз, я думаю. Но не больше, чем несколько кусочков. С какой стати?

Холмс смотрел на меня испытывающе. 

Ах.

− Я никогда не пробовал должным образом сделанной. Вы знаете... школы-интернаты. − Это был первый раз, когда я поделился этим с кем-то.

Холмс задумчиво кивнул и продолжил есть.

− А вы?

− Я никогда не любил пироги. Никто на самом деле не знает, что там внутри. Слишком много проблем.

− Проблем?

Он пожал плечами.

− Есть более лёгкие способы накормить себя.

− Но, разве вы... − я сделал паузу. − Вы никогда не пробовали пироги? Хоть какие-нибудь пироги?

Холмс не ответил, и − как я понял ещё в самом начале нашей дружбы − когда он намеренно игнорировал вопрос, лучше не настаивать.

− Ну, а я очень люблю пироги, − продолжил я бодро. − Пироги с почками − мои любимые, но я не возражал бы против пастушьей запеканки, время от времени, если она мне понравится.

− Вы уверены?

− Уверен, как и вы.

− Хитрец вы, Ватсон, ох, хитрец.

Я просто улыбнулся ему и вернулся к своей тарелке. Протянув руку за солью, я коснулся его руки кончиками пальцев. Он дёрнулся, но не переместил свою, и только когда я взял соль, убрал.

− Вам передать соль? − поинтересовался я.

− Если вам угодно, − ответил он, протянув свои длинные пальцы ко мне. Я передал ему соль, и он взял её, но наши руки не встретились на этот раз.

− Не могу дождаться, чтобы прикоснуться к вам, − прошептал он почти неслышно.

Моё сердце, подпрыгнув, забилось чаще.

− Вы коснётесь, − сказал я тем же самым тоном.

− Я так долго этого ждал.

− Вы должны были мне сказать об этом раньше.

− Вы не давали мне такой возможности.

− Я понятия не имел.

− Я хочу узнать путём эксперимента... − остальная часть предложения была сказана так тихо, что я не мог услышать ни слова.

− Что?

Он посмотрел на меня очень серьёзно, а выражение его лица внезапно стало отстранённым.

− Скорее всего, та информация не представляет для вас интереса. 

− Возможно, и нет. − На самом деле, я предпочёл бы услышать от него страстные слова, даже если бы он притворился, чем холодную констатацию его истинного интереса в этом вопросе. Мне пришлось напомнить себе, что для него это всё не больше, чем изучение чего-то нового. 

− Я признаюсь, у меня есть сомнения относительно того, почему вы хотите попробовать, − вдруг сказал он. 

− Мне нравится опасность, − ответил я, улыбнувшись. − И мне любопытно, − я задумался на мгновение, − и мне нравится помогать вам любыми способами, − добавил я.

− Вот именно, − сказал он очень мягко.

 _«И я готов на всё, чтобы занять первое и единственное место в вашем неприступном сердце»_ , − я не сказал этого вслух, потому что такая внезапная мысль испугала меня.

− Я считаю, что мне очень повезло иметь такого преданного спутника, − решительно заметил он с вежливой улыбкой.

Оставшееся время ужина мы провели главным образом в тишине, обмениваясь взглядами украдкой поверх бокалов и изредка бросая короткие фразы о разных пустяках.

Холмс был, по моему мнению, необычайно красив в свете огней ресторана. Костюм, в который он был облачён, выгодно подчёркивал его выразительные серые глаза и ровные чёрные брови. Совокупное воздействие нашей утренней прогулки, вина и, возможно, перспективы вечера, окрасило его лицо здоровым румянцем, который заставил его щёки выглядеть полнее, а губы − мягче. Каждый раз, замечая кончик его языка, я должен был делать глоток холодной воды, чтобы освежить свою голову, но ни за что в жизни не мог проигнорировать или забыть, что через несколько часов я с его разрешения буду к нему прикасаться.

Когда принесли кофе, мой друг нервно звякнул ложкой, а его рука чуть дрожала, что было довольно очевидно каждый раз, когда он поднимал чашку к губам.

− Я возбуждён, − сказал он, выглядя смущённым.

− Я знаю, я возбуждён тоже. Это нормально. И скоро пройдёт.

− Я надеюсь, что так.

− Если вы закончили...

Он, казалось, не услышал меня, пристально уставившись на пустую чашку, и я ясно увидел, как нервно он сглатывает. 

− Холмс...

Он так порывисто вскочил на ноги, как будто был уколот булавкой.

− Пойдёмте, Ватсон.

Выйдя на улицу, он остановился и повернулся ко мне.

− Вы не возражаете, если мы не будем спешить?

− Я думал, что вы нетерпеливы.

− Я больше возбуждён, чем нетерпелив.

− Хорошо, − хоть тут я не поверил ему, но согласился.

***

(1) − Теорба − Басовая лютня.  
(2) − В то время мужчины могли себе позволить прогуливаться рука под руку − это было вполне пристойно. К сожалению, не могу найти на эту тему подходящей ссылки. Так что − Шерлок и Джон делают это не потому, что в парке довольно безлюдно. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Наша прогулка растянулась часа на три, поэтому, когда Холмс, наконец, предложил вернуться на Бейкер-Стрит, я едва держался на ногах. 

Как только мы вошли в гостиную, Холмс, извинившись, удалился в свою спальню и закрыл за собой дверь. Я в недоумении остался стоять, не зная, что делать, и испугавшись, что у Холмса появились сомнения насчёт нашей договорённости. Я выкурил сигарету, чтобы успокоить нервы, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Я собирался зажечь вторую, когда дверь Холмса открылась, и он вернулся в комнату, благоухая ароматами мыла и одеколона.

− Я зажгу огонь? − предложил он.

− Я могу сделать это.

− Нет, нет, нет. Вы посидите и дайте отдохнуть ноге. Это был длинный день.

Я так и сделал, хотя на этот раз моя нога не доставляла мне никаких проблем.  
Холмс присел перед камином, и я заметил, что его воротник немного смялся. Я протянул руку, чтобы его поправить, но когда подушечки моих пальцев коснулась его затылка, он дёрнулся и уронил на пол кочергу, заставив меня от грохота вздрогнуть.

− Простите, − сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

− Нет, это я прощу прощения. Я первый вас напугал.

Он на мгновение замер, затем поднял кочергу намеренно медленным жестом и продолжил раздувать огонь.

Мне пришло в голову, что все разговоры, которые казались такими простыми в порнографических сочинениях, не имели ничего общего с теми же самыми вещами в реальной жизни.

Мы были наедине в нашей укромной гостиной. Холмс, стоя на коленях, ворошил в камине дрова, повернувшись ко мне спиной, а я, вытянув ноги, внешней стороной моей правой голени коснулся его поясницы. Но после первой попытки я не посмел сделать вторую.

Тогда Холмс, оперевшись о скамеечку, стоящую слева от него, взглянул на мои ноги и, очень медленно подняв одну из своих длинных худых рук, позволил кончикам пальцев коснуться моей голени. Пристальным взглядом он рассматривал мою обувь, как будто искал на ней какие-то улики.

− Это причиняет боль? − спросил он тихо.

− Не сейчас.

Проведя языком по губам, он через ткань легонько сжал мою ногу.

− Могу я?.. − искоса посмотрев на меня, спросил он. 

Я кивнул в ответ, и он рассеянно повторил за мной это движение. Левой рукой он закатал штанину и обнажил мою голень, на которую уставился, как загипнотизированный. После нескольких минут тишины он, коснувшись моей ноги правой рукой, начал ласково по ней водить пальцами, сначала робко, но со всё увеличивающейся уверенностью, как будто играл на старинном изящном инструменте.

Его лёгкие, тонкие и, в сущности, невинные прикосновения к моей коже возбудили меня. Вся эта ситуация и её предсказуемое развитие волновали мою кровь, опаляя вены огнём желания.

Вскоре его ладонь, массируя мышцы, ловко растирала мою голень. Он пытался продвинуться по ноге выше, но кромка моих брюк не позволяла ему этого сделать. Чувствуя себя безумно смелым, я переместил частично оголённую ногу к нему поближе и приподнял бёдра, привлекая этим движением его внимание к моему паху.

Снова облизав губы, он приоткрыл рот. Я мог видеть ритмичное движение его груди и, несмотря на то, что не считал, сказал бы, что скорость его дыхания была выше, чем двенадцать вдохов в минуту.

Поймав на секунду мой взгляд, он потом вернул свой к моему паху.

− Могу ли я?.. − прошептал он.

− Да.

Медленно выдохнув через рот, он провёл ладонью по внутренней стороне моей ноги. Достигнув паха, он сквозь ткань заскользил кончиками пальцев по яичкам и члену. А потом он, бросив взгляд на моё лицо и тут же закрыв глаза, издал тихий стон. 

− О, Ватсон, − почти с любовью сказал он, и что-то в моей груди взорвалось от звука моего имени, произнесённого таким тоном. 

Я жадно за ним наблюдал, стараясь ничего не пропустить − ибо, к моему огорчению, не знал, смогу ли когда-нибудь ещё увидеть нас в такой ситуации.

Его брови были сведены, ресницы смежены, и когда он наконец открыл глаза, я почти не смог различить серый цвет его радужки, настолько веки были тяжелы, а зрачки расширены. Его тело била лёгкая дрожь, в то время как длинные и тонкие пальцы очаровательно дрожали над моим пахом. Он судорожно вздохнул, и на его окрашенном румянцем лице на мгновение появилась тень улыбки. Я никогда не думал, что он может быть таким чувственным, и меня это очень взволновало.

− Позвольте мне, − поднявшись, стал умолять я. − Пожалуйста, позвольте мне.

− Да, всё, что вы хотите.

− Встаньте.

− Да. − Он был необычайно покорен и податлив в моих руках. 

Стоя передо мной, дрожа и задыхаясь, он позволял мне использовать своё более выгодное положение для того, чтобы гладить его по груди, скрытой под одеждой. Его сердце билось под моей рукой как сумасшедшее, а горячее дыхание касалось лба. Я скользнул одной рукой к нему под пиджак, чтобы лучше чувствовать его тело, а другую руку поднял к его лицу. Оно было таким тёплым; дразнящий румянец спускался к шее и исчезал под воротником. Губы Холмса были приоткрыты, из них вырывалось горячее дыхание. Они невероятно манили меня. Используя благоприятный момент, я взял на себя смелость поглаживать пальцами его рот до тех пор, пока не оставил его алым и припухшим. Наличие столь привлекательного отверстия пробудило во мне сильнейшее желание проникновения, поэтому я вставил большой палец между его зубами. Закрыв глаза, он закружил языком вокруг злоумышленника и, начав посасывать его как новорожденный, развязно застонал. Румянец на его скулах стал ещё ярче, а на виске запульсировала жилка.

Между тем, моя другая рука не бездействовала, будучи занята освобождением его от одежды и прикосновениями к телу через жилет и рубашку. Когда я наткнулся на крошечную выпуклость восставшего кусочка плоти на его груди, он вздрогнул, и застонал громче, поэтому я решил полностью на нём сконцентрироваться. Вскоре, потеряв терпение и выпустив мой большой палец изо рта, он с энтузиазмом потянулся к моему паху рукой.

− Достаньте его, позвольте мне его увидеть, выпустите его, − хрипло потребовал Холмс. Я на несколько секунд прижал бёдра к его руке, а затем отстранился.

− Сначала вы, − сказал я, упав на колени и начав расстёгивать его брюки. Он попытался меня остановить, но все его усилия были слабы и бесполезны.

− Я должен вас увидеть! О, пожалуйста, Ватсон, позвольте мне вас увидеть! 

Я вздрогнул, но не уступил:

− Будьте терпеливы.

Я сжал его член под кальсонами, и этот жест заставил его бёдра толкнуться вперёд. На ткани, над членом, уже выступило влажное пятнышко, и он громко застонал, когда я нежно провёл пальцем по головке.

Мой рот увлажнился от такой картины, а член дёргался каждый раз, когда я слышал его стоны от удовольствия. Я представлял, как восхитительно непристойно было бы, если бы, стоя на коленях и делая ему минет, в то же самое время я трогал бы самого себя.

Я уже бы готов расстегнуть свои брюки, когда произошла самая неожиданная вещь: на тыльную сторону моей руки упала капля крови. Я поднял голову и увидел, как Холмс, зажимая правой рукой нос, очень неудачно пытается то ли остановить, то ли скрыть кровотечение; кровь капала с подбородка прямо на его грудь.

− Холмс! − закричав так, как будто на меня плеснули ведро холодной воды, я в тревоге вскочил. − Что случилось?

− Вы − доктор. Как вы думаете, что случилось? − капризным тоном спросил он. Румянец с его щёк ещё не сошёл, но эффект от него был не так силён по сравнению с ярким цветом его крови.

− У вас носовое кровотечение. Я бы сказал, что серьёзное, − ответил я успокаивающим тоном, поменяв его на профессиональный за несколько секунд, и протянул руку к его лицу. − Позвольте мне вас осмотреть.

− Не суетитесь! − Я не мог сказать, был ли он больше раздражён или смущён.

− Холмс! Позвольте мне взглянуть.

Очень неохотно убрав руку, он позволил исследовать его нос.

− Сядьте и откиньте голову. Я собираюсь принести свою сумку. 

Он так обиженно на меня посмотрел, как будто это я был источником этого несчастного случая, но в конечном счете послушался и, сев в кресло, откинул голову на спинку. 

Ширинка на его брюках была всё ещё расстёгнута, и я видел, что его член ещё не потерял свою силу. Вздохнув, я оглядел себя, чтобы увидеть, прилично ли выгляжу, и поспешно покинул комнату.

Меньше, чем через минуту, я вернулся в гостиную. Холмс всё ещё сидел в кресле, откинув голову и правой рукой зажимая нос. При виде его я почувствовал что-то бесконечно приятное − чувство сродни нежности, смешанной с обожанием, муками сожаления и оттенком безнадёжности. Я также заметил, что он снова застегнул брюки.

− Как кровотечение? − спросил я своим самым заботливым медицинским тоном.

− Хм... Не останавливается. Я не хочу свою собственную кровь на ужин.

Я открыл свою сумку и, взяв немного корпии*, смочил её в спирте. Подойдя к нему, я поднёс её к истекающим кровью ноздрям, но он сжал мою руку и подозрительно на неё посмотрел.

− Или это, или ваши гениталии в тазике с холодной водой. Выбирайте. − сказал я. 

Он тут же отпустил мою руку.

Я обхватил его голову рукой и вставил корпию в ноздри. На его щеках остался слабый румянец, и я хотел сделать его более ярким с помощью тепла моих поцелуев. Не желая просто так отпускать его, я достал свой носовой платок и стал тщательно очищать его подбородок, губы и нос. Даже чувствуя его взгляд на своём лице во время всей этой процедуры, я не нашёл в себе смелости на него ответить. Вместо этого, под предлогом наведения чистоты, я мягко скользил по каждому сантиметру кожи на его лице, запоминая, как вблизи выглядят начавшая пробиваться тёмная щетина и крошечная родинка на краю челюсти.

Излишне говорить, что несмотря на все мои старания, его лицо всё ещё было в крови. Тем не менее, я был тайно ему благодарен за то, что он немного мне потворствовал.

− Раньше такое с вами происходило? − спросил я профессиональным тоном.

− Иногда, − неохотно ответил он.

− Всегда при таких же обстоятельствах?

Он только пожал плечами.

− Холмс, я говорю с вами как ваш доктор. Если у вас есть такая проблема, умоляю, относитесь к этому вопросу серьёзнее. − Он подарил мне язвительный взгляд, но не ответил. − Увеличенное кровяное давление может быть причиной носового кровотечения, а вы − постоянный потребитель кокаина.

− Такое иногда происходило до того, как я принял решение употреблять семипроцентный раствор, − признался он.

− А потом?

− Не с кокаином.

Я ожидал, что он продолжит.

− Только, когда... − он красноречиво махнул рукой.

− Это происходит каждый раз? − Я был серьёзно обеспокоен.

− Каждый раз? − спросил он в ответ, бросив на меня шокированный взгляд. − Вы можете себе такое представить?

− Тогда как часто?

− Я не знаю, точно не считал.

Я был очень терпеливым человеком, но этот разговор проверял меня на прочность.

− Ради Бога, разве вы не видите, что это может быть признаком гораздо более серьёзного заболевания? Как часто, Холмс?

− Почти никогда! Никто не говорил вам, что вы обладаете поразительным врачебным тактом?

− Ну, вы можете быть моим учителем в любой другой области, но не здесь, − сказал я своим лучшим командным голосом.

Он уставился на меня − под глубоким впечатлением от такого заявления.

− Только один раз за последние несколько месяцев, и я не могу даже вспомнить, сколько этого не было до того.

− В таком случае, я не думаю, что это может быть что-то серьёзное. Однако мы должны пристально за этим понаблюдать. Вы должны сообщить мне, если это снова произойдёт.

− Да, доктор.

Я подошёл к нему, чтобы проверить, не надо ли поменять корпию, хотя настоящая причина была в том, что мне хотелось ещё раз коснуться его лица. Я осознал, что моё безнадёжно преданное ему сердце начинало биться быстрее при каждом к нему приближении, и что это не имело никакого отношения к похоти или физическому желанию.

− Вы должны подержать корпию внутри ещё двадцать минут, а затем вы можете удалить её и вымыть лицо, − сказал я, глядя ему в глаза.

− Спасибо, доктор, − ответил он, не поднимая глаз выше моего подбородка.

Более смелый, чем я, человек наклонился бы, чтобы сцеловать эти пятна крови. Любой другой человек сказал бы что-нибудь ещё, кроме моего «спокойной ночи, Холмс».

Я проделал путь в свою спальню с тяжёлым бременем совершенно нового открытия: я любил его. Я любил его так же, как любил свою жену, и даже в десять раз сильнее в любом смысле, который только может предложить любовь.

***

(1) − Ко́рпия − Применявшаяся в прошлом в качестве перевязочного материала разделённая на нити льняная или хлопчатобумажная ветошь. В том виде, в котором мы её знаем, ваты ещё не было.


	8. Chapter 8

Потрясающие откровения и воспоминания о предыдущей ночи оставили после себя горьковато-сладкий привкус, который я ощутил в тот момент, когда проснулся. К требующей отклика физической неудовлетворённости я должен был добавить эмоциональное отчаяние − из-за уверенности, что на мои чувства никогда не ответят.

Меня разрывали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны − надежда повторить нашу прерванную попытку, и определённое сомнение − с другой. Причиной этого сомнения было то, что я был старомодным романтиком, который не мог предложить никакого другого сценария при тех же самых обстоятельствах, чтобы не почувствовать себя гадко и при этом используемым. И не важно, сколько часов мы будем вместе − час или двенадцать, в любом случае это было намного больше, чем кто-либо в моей ситуации имел право ожидать − горечь всё равно не исчезнет.

Когда я вошёл в комнату, Холмс уже сидел за столом. Он был в халате и всё ещё был так очаровательно небрит, что мне захотелось прикоснуться губами к его щетине.

Во время нашего завтрака мой друг не делал никаких попыток заговорить. Он внимательно читал газеты, одну за другой, до тех пор, пока, с неудовлетворённым вздохом, не позволил последней упасть на пол.

− Ничего?

− Вообще ничего.

Я стал бояться даже одной недели бездеятельности, поскольку хорошо знал, какая опасность в этом заключена. И я хотел бы, чтобы он обратился ко мне вместо этого.

− Безусловно, вы можете найти и другое занятие. − Я указал на груду документов в углу комнаты.

− Какое облегчение знать, что я всегда могу положиться на своего старого доброго Ватсона, который меня развлечёт, − улыбнулся он своей обычной тонкой и чуть лукавой улыбкой.

− Я, конечно, пытаюсь это делать.

− Вы?

− Как ваш нос?

Его скулы внезапно окрасил румянец, который так ему шёл и делал его гораздо моложе. Холмс коснулся кончика носа подушечками пальцев.

− Абсолютно нормально.

Резко вскочив на ноги и подойдя к полке над камином, он закурил трубку, которую зажёг от уголька. Сделав это, он встал за спинкой кресла, в котором я сидел, и рассеянно коснулся моей шеи. Прежде чем он успел убрать руку, я накрыл её своей.

− У вас есть планы на сегодняшний вечер? − негромко спросил он.

− Нет.

− Не занимайте его ничем. У вас встреча со мной.

− Всё, что скажете.

− Ватсон... − Его голос был нетвёрд.

Звук шагов нашей домовладелицы на лестнице заставил Холмса от меня отойти.

Оставшуюся часть утра он провёл, склонившись над микроскопом с небольшим увеличением, в то время как я работал над рассказом о нашем последнем деле. Стопка документов так и осталась нетронутой.

В полдень в дверь позвонили. Холмс в ожидании выпрямился, но на пороге нашей гостиной клиентов так и не появилось. Разочаровано выдохнув, он решил использовать паузу, чтобы побродить по комнате и размяться. Я следил за его высокой и худой фигурой, сдерживая порыв подойти и, обняв, прижать к себе.

− Как идут дела? − спросил я вместо этого.

− Как и ожидалось. Я добавляю алюминиевую гидроокись к железному раствору сульфата.

− Звучит захватывающе.

Он улыбнулся и покачал головой. Потом он достал свой портсигар, выбрал сигарету и закурил, не возвращая футляр в карман. Он стоял, неторопливо курил и наблюдал за мной в своей своеобразной манере. Затем он снова открыл портсигар и намеренно зажёг вторую сигарету, которую предложил мне.

− Спасибо, − сказал я, взяв её из его рук и поднеся к губам. Нейтральное выражение Холмса изменилось, он внимательно за мной наблюдал − мы как будто разделили поцелуй. 

У меня было порочное желание увидеть хоть какой-нибудь след на его губах после моего страстно-грубого с ними обращения прошлой ночью, но после бритья его внешность стала такой же, как всегда. Казалось, будто те несколько минут разделённого желания были не больше, чем сон, и всё же этой самой ночью я смогу ещё раз увидеть его нуждающимся и желающим, а всё его внимание будет обращено ко мне. Я только должен был найти в себе смелость, чтобы его поцеловать. Я не должен просить большего. Это должно было быть достаточно.

Холмс докурил сигарету и бросил окурок в огонь. Всё ещё смотря на меня, он поднял руку к лицу и стряхнул что-то невидимое с губ. Сделав так, он, казалось, вынырнул из задумчивости и, откашлявшись, вернулся к своему микроскопу.  
С моего кресла я видел профиль его лица, склонившегося над столом и химикатами. На лоб ему упал локон − но он пойдёт стричься только через две недели, поэтому это не беспокоило его ни в малейшей степени. В глубине души я обожал те моменты, когда он выглядел, как мальчишка, а отросшая чёлка как раз этому способствовала.

Я попытался снова сконцентрироваться на своей записной книжке, но непроходящая боль в груди не позволяла мне ни на минуту отвлечься. Повернув голову к моему другу, я обнаружил, что он смотрит на меня со странным выражением. Боль в моей груди возросла.

− Ватсон, вы можете мне помочь?

− Конечно. Что нужно сделать? − Встав, сказал я.

− Мне нужны руки хирурга.

− Вам повезло. Что я должен сделать?

− Осторожно перелейте эту жидкость в пробирку, − объяснил он, вручив мне дымчатого цвета флорентийскую склянку(1).

− Она очень узкая. − Держа склянку в правой руке, я присел рядом с ним на корточки.

− Вот почему я позвал вас.

− Разве не удобнее было бы воспользоваться пипеткой?

− Да, но это означало бы, что жидкость успеет остыть на несколько градусов. Разве вы не можете этого сделать?

Делая это осторожно и медленно, я успешно перелил жидкость в пробирку, из-за чего глупо собой гордился. Когда я передавал ему склянку назад, Холмс задержал мою руку и исследовал её в течение нескольких секунд. Его кожа была такой приятно тёплой, и я подумал, что это довольно странно, потому что руки моего друга обычно холоднее моих.

− Что бы я делал без вас, Ватсон?

− Вы, возможно, сделал бы это сами, ваши руки достаточно тверды для этого.

− Не сегодня, − признался он низким голосом и опустил глаза.

Всей душой желая, чтобы это был признак глубоких эмоций в сердце моего друга, я посмотрел ему в глаза.

− Вам нехорошо? − спросил я, поднеся левую руку ко лбу, чтобы запустить пальцы в его волосы, но он оттолкнул мою руку.

− Вы знаете, что нет.

− Простите, − с горечью извинившись, я встал. − С этого момента я буду прикасаться к вам только тогда, когда вы мне разрешите.

− Ватсон, − позвал он. 

Но я отмахнулся (воспроизводя один из его собственных жестов, на самом деле) и вернулся на своё место. Если он не может выдержать невинную нежность, мало шансов, что он позволит мне любящий поцелуй. И всё же... несмотря ни на что, я продолжил бы всё это. 

− Джон...

Услышав своё имя, я посмотрел на него с дерзким ожиданием.

− Мой дорогой Ватсон, − вернулся он к прежнему обращению, − вы меня хорошо знаете: я не могу вести себя иначе просто потому, что...

− Я знаю.

− Если я... Если я кажусь несколько... бестактным или неловким, я прошу простить меня. Есть вещи, которые я не могу объяснить.

− Не беспокойтесь об этом, − коротко бросил я, вернувшись к записной книжке.

Будь я честен с самим собой, мне пришлось бы признать, что он прав. Это не история любви, и этому не предназначалось быть ею, ведь до вчерашнего дня я даже не осознавал, что между нами возможен такой вид отношений. И теперь, признав свою любовь к нему, я был просто обязан разобраться с этим чувством, поскольку только дурак мог надеяться на ответную любовь от такого человека, как Холмс. Я должен перестать быть дураком.

Оставшуюся часть дня мы провели каждый наедине со своими собственными чувствами, изредка перебрасываясь односложными фразами. Иногда, готов поклясться, я чувствовал, как он на меня смотрит; мой же взгляд бродил по комнате, рано или поздно возвращаясь к его высокой худощавой фигуре, всё ещё склонившейся над химикатами и микроскопом.

Во время ужина Холмс, ковыряясь в своей тарелке, едва ли съел хоть кусочек. Выглядя возбуждённым, он от волнения всё время переставлял на столе приборы. Я подумал, что лучше не делать по этому поводу никаких комментариев.

Когда миссис Хадсон наконец убрала со стола и оставила нас в покое, мой друг закурил свою вечернюю трубку и, стоя ко мне спиной, позвал по имени.

− Да, Холмс? − спросил я спокойно.

− Вы всё ещё заинтересованы... − начал он своим обычным полнозвучным и властным голосом, но, очевидно, таким бесстрастным тоном предложение закончить не смог.

Если и был подходящий момент, чтобы выбраться из этой несчастной ситуации, то сейчас как раз такой и был. Сохраняя молчание в течение нескольких минут, я почувствовал, как мой друг наклонился и устало опёрся рукой о спинку своего кресла.

Я не мог найти сил, чтобы ему отказать.

− Холмс... − начал я, и увидел, как он медленно кивнул. Когда он начал говорить, его голос был едва слышен: 

− Вы... не расположены из-за моей утренней резкости. Но это не было намерением оттолкнуть... Это не было капризом. Я знаю, что вы были добры ко мне.

− Именно доброты вы не хотите от меня. Не в этом случае.

− Я знаю, что вы хотите мне помочь. Я попросил вас, и вы согласились. Я вам благодарен.

− Вы просто не хотите моей доброты в этом... деле.

Он так печально на меня посмотрел, что я почувствовал, как что-то сдавило мою грудь.

− Вы можете подумать, что я не желаю вас, но это не так, − уверил я его, и он мне улыбнулся всё с тем же печальным выражением в глазах.

− Но разве у вас сейчас не малоподходящее расположение духа, для того, чтобы участвовать в таких... действиях?

− Не самое подходящее, вы правы.

− Тогда вот что... Вы не против подождать несколько минут?

− Нисколько. 

Холмс, кивнув и запахнув халат вокруг своей стройной фигуры, скрылся в комнате и закрыл за собой дверь.

С улыбкой на губах я слушал, как он плещется над раковиной, и представлял, как этим омовением он дотошно подготавливается.

Приблизительно десять минут спустя дверь открылась, и появился Холмс, одетый в рубашку и брюки, а сверху расстёгнутый халат. В руках у него была книга.

− Я подумал, что, возможно, мы могли бы воспользоваться помощью, − предложил он, входя в гостиную и кивая на книгу в поднятой руке.

− Конечно, − без энтузиазма согласился я.

Смущённо протянув мне книгу, он устроился в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу.

Неохотно я сел и, открыв книгу, прочитал её название: «Грани города грехов» от Джека Сола(2).

Первая глава началась с очень подробного описания сцены _взаимной_ мастурбации. Глава была написана очень образным языком, со смешными эпитетами и метафорами, такими, как например, отвратительное, но почему-то нас очень рассмешившее словосочетание «огромная длинная колбаса». Услышав это, Холмс фыркнул и сморщил нос. Затем последовал минет(3), а затем − короткая сцена бичевания, по-моему скромному мнению, очень слабенькая. Посмеявшись над забавными описаниями, мы действительно расслабились и успокоились.

Когда мы наконец достигли сцены совокупления, Холмс заговорил:

− Слюны недостаточно в качестве смазки?

− Недостаточно, − подтвердил я. Он кивнул.

− И вы?..

− Я никогда не пользовался одной слюной, нет. − Он посмотрел на меня, как будто ожидая ещё каких-то комментариев, и я закрыл книгу.

− Что вы хотите знать?

− Вы когда-нибудь?..

− Да. Только с женщинами.

− Не то, чтобы есть значительная разница.

− Не в этом. 

Он улыбнулся и откинул голову на спинку кресла:

− Продолжайте.

Я продолжил.

История дрейфовала от первого опыта нашего главного героя Джека с своим полным кузеном к участию в оргии в школе-интернате. К тому времени я ожидал от Холмса нового вопроса, и оказался прав.

− С вами такое происходило?

− Нет, конечно, нет, − бросил я коротко.

На его лице снова был выжидающий взгляд. Я внезапно почувствовал себя усталым.

− Дорогой Холмс, я не знаю, понимаете ли вы это или нет, но здесь, в книге − сплошные фантазии. Очень далёкие от реальности.

− Ну, по крайней мере техника... − словно защищаясь, пробормотал он.

− Техника! Кто может выдержать такое количество нагрузок ежедневно, да ещё день за днём? Большинство персонажей в этих книгах вряд ли делают что-нибудь ещё! − Я заколебался, прежде чем продолжить. − Холмс, такой вид литературы служит только одной цели, и позвольте мне вам сказать − подобные книги не просветят детективов-консультантов средних лет.

Он удивлённо на меня уставился.

− Скажите на милость, каким ещё образом я мог получить эти сведения? Нет, правда, скажите мне. − Он приглашающе махнул рукой.

− А вы сами никогда не думали попробовать? За всю свою жизнь? 

Он нетерпеливо вздохнул, казалось, решая закончить этот разговор, но наконец, горько улыбнулся.

− С кем, Ватсон? − разбито выдохнул он. − Сколько лет мне было, когда мы встретились в первый раз?

− Двадцать семь.

− Двадцать семь. − Холмс кивнул. − Вы знали меня в течение приблизительно пятнадцати лет и жили со мной семь или восемь. Сколько возможностей, как вам кажется, у меня было, прежде чем я встретил вас? И после? Вы должны знать к настоящему времени, что я просто не мог делать такого рода вещи больше ни с кем! − с жаром выпалил он.

Эти слова и смысл, за ними скрываемый, были самым ценным подарком, который я когда-либо от него получал. Но в то же время, не мог не заметить, как же я нуждался в том, чего был лишён, и поэтому, признание, сделанное таким окольным путём, чрезвычайно меня тронуло. Я откашлялся, потому что не доверял своему голосу.

− Между тем, вы ожидали узнавать об этом с помощью порнографии?

− Книги − всегда источник информации, − пожал он плечами.

− Холмс, порнография полна заблуждений.

− Я знаю, что она всё преувеличивает и упрощает. Может быть я и неопытный, Ватсон, но не легковерный. Но, несмотря на это, как ещё я мог узнать в подробностях, что делают люди и как, какие вещи любят, что считают нормальным, а что нет? У кого я должен был был спросить − у вас? И, конечно же, я не собирался пробовать всё сам!

Оставив книгу на краю стола, я отошёл, чтобы взять сигарету из портсигара на моём столе. Я зажёг одну и предложил ему, но он покачал головой.

− Я догадывался, что ваша особенная коллекция для сбора информации, − усевшись снова в кресло, признался я. Он не смотрел на меня. Вместо этого он, казалось, был очарован причудливым танцем огня в камине.

− Это была не единственная причина, − произнёс он несколько минут спустя.

− Правда?

− Да, − продолжил он, − хотя я никогда не предавался такому виду деятельности, должен признать, что никогда не упускал тот факт, что подобные книги служили несколько другим целям, а не обучали детективов-консультантов, − улыбаясь над тем, что он сам сказал, он повернулся ко мне. − В результате у меня есть замечательное разнообразие опыта из собственных рук.

Сердце моё сжалось.

− Не стоит смотреть так строго на подобные вещи...− сказал я. 

− Это не делает их менее жалкими. − Он всё ещё пристально смотрел на огонь. − И у вас, доктор, конечно, есть целая коллекция медицинских причин против этого.

− Холмс, в большинстве случаев мастурбация причиняет телу мало вреда. Кроме того, было бы ужасно лицемерно порицать вас за неё, − признался я с откровенностью. Господи, я никогда не думал, что смогу делиться такими вещами с Холмсом!

− Я действительно не удовлетворяю свои желания очень часто. Я знаю, что такое сдержанность, несмотря на ваше мнение об обратном.

− Я знаю, что вы можете вынести длительные периоды воздержания, если примете такое решение.

− Я... − он сделал паузу перед тем, как продолжить, как будто следующие слова ему было трудно произнести... − признаюсь, что стал больше интересоваться этим вопросом в последнее время. Мне трудно быть холодным и отстранённым, когда я заинтересован. − Он посмотрел в мою сторону, при этом избегая встречного взгляда. − Я − человек из плоти и крови, точно такой же, как и вы.

При этих словах у меня перед глазами встала картина нашего прерванного чувственного столкновения прошлой ночью, и воспоминания о том, с какой необузданностью я обращался с его губами, а он мне не препятствовал. При этом моё сердце билось как безумное, и часть меня просто хотела закончить разговор и наконец-то дать ему то, в чём он так, очевидно, нуждался.

− Отсюда − книгообмен, − это было всё, что я смог произнести.

− Мой дорогой Ватсон, я и подумать не мог, что вы заинтересуетесь... − Он тихо выдохнул через рот и заёрзал на своём месте. − Сама по себе возможность того, что некоторые из моих... причудливых мыслей... могут стать реальностью, очень меня отвлекает.

− У вас непристойные мысли?

− Теперь − почти постоянно. Мне должно быть стыдно, − севшим голосом произнёс он и наконец-то встретился со мной глазами.

− Расскажите мне о них.

− Джон...

− Пожалуйста, − попросил я.

− Я... а как же вы?

− Что?

− Расскажите мне, что вы любите.

− О, много вещей.

Он кивнул и приоткрыл губы:

− Расскажите мне хотя бы об одной.

− Ну... нет.

Он быстро заморгал и облизал губы:

− Пожалуйста.

− Я показал бы вам.

− Ах да, покажите мне.

Я поднялся и, в два шага преодолев расстояние между нами, встал рядом с его креслом. В отблесках огня его глаза выглядели почти чёрными, а у кожи был красноватый оттенок от нахлынувших чувств. Боясь ещё одного кровотечения из носа, я коснулся его лица руками и провёл пальцем по переносице.

− Как ваше самочувствие?

Его дыхание было затруднённым, а веки полузакрыты.

− Возбуждённое.

По мне прокатилась восхитительная дрожь.

− Шерлок, − прошептал я, становясь на колени и обхватывая его затылок, чтобы положить голову на моё плечо. Я был совсем не уверен относительно того, что должен сделать. Я пришёл в отчаяние: я просто не мог превратить этот возвышенный и уникальный опыт в грязное и распутное соитие.

− Не надо больше разговоров. Я не могу больше ждать, − прошептал он, взволнованно положив мне руку на грудь.

− Шерлок...

− Сейчас, Джон, − потребовал он. А затем добавил хриплым, срывающимся голосом: − Я позволяю тебе делать со мной всё что угодно.

− Хорошо, хорошо, − наполовину ослепнув от желания, выдохнул я.

− Всё, что ты захочешь. Сейчас, пожалуйста. 

Как быстро он становился нетерпеливым!

− Да, да.

Я отстранился от него и, наряду с волной желания при виде его лица, на меня обрушилась всепоглощающая нежность. Сейчас Холмс − с румянцем на щеках, расширенными зрачками и частотой дыхания, по крайней мере, не меньше шестидесяти пяти вдохов в минуту − был так далёк от своего обычно холодного и презрительного поведения, что я ни за что не хотел упустить дарованную возможность. 

Я остановил его руки, которые нервно блуждали по моим груди и плечам:

− Шерлок....

− Я хочу к тебе прикоснуться.

− Шерлок...

− Сейчас.

− Да. Да. Но послушай меня сначала... Это... это должно быть сделано должным образом.

Он непонимающе посмотрел на меня:

− Каким образом?

Как можно медленнее, но и решительно я прикоснулся губами к его лицу и одарил россыпью нежных и невесомых поцелуев по направлению ко рту. Когда я достиг губ, я скорее почувствовал, чем услышал его вздох.

− Вот таким! − сказал я. 

И поцеловал его в губы. 

Он оставался абсолютно неподвижным в течение нескольких секунд, а затем с беспорядочным рвением попытался ответить мне тем же. Его руки до боли сжали мои плечи, и я услышал внезапный выдох, сопровождаемый странным высоким звуком. Я остановился, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо.

− Шерлок!

− Остановись, − прошептал он, отводя взгляд. − Пожалуйста, остановись.

− В чём дело? Пожалуйста, скажи мне.

− Не играй со мной, − у него дрожали губы.

− Я не играю с тобой. Я сделаю всё, что ты говоришь, но независимо от того, что ты хочешь, пожалуйста, не игнорируй меня.

− Игнорировать тебя? Как я могу тебя игнорировать?

− Позволь мне быть с тобой вот так, это − всё, что я прошу. Я не прошу, чтобы ты меня любил, но позволь мне, пожалуйста, позволь мне...

Он совсем смутился и начал дрожать.

− Почему ты делаешь это? Это... это насмешка?.. − В его глазах внезапно заблестели слёзы, и одна из них скатилась по щеке.

− Я делаю это потому, что я не могу быть с тобой без этого! Потому что я не персонаж из порнографического романа! У меня есть чувства! − Холмс открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но я, перебив, не дал ему произнести ни слова. − И не смей упоминать бордель! − После этого всплеска я целую минуту пытался перевести дух. − Я не собираюсь просить тебя ни о чём-то, что ты не сможешь дать. Мы остановимся в тот момент, когда ты захочешь, чтобы это закончилось, но, сейчас, − мой голос сломался, − позволь меня показать тебе, как... я...

− Я и не собирался упоминать... − Он покачал головой и закусил губу. − Нет, не может быть, ты не можешь быть серьёзным. − Он сморгнул совершенно неожиданные, непривычные слёзы. Моё сердце сжалось, а горло перехватило.

− Но почему это так сильно тебя тронуло? − спросил я, озадаченный его слезами. − Я... не могу лгать. Я вообще не представляю, как тебе солгать! − воскликнул я ломающимся голосом, в напрасной попытке вернуть себе самообладание. − Я знаю, всё это не то, что ты от меня ожидал.

− Джон... 

− Прости.

− Джон, что мне делать?

− Я не собираюсь считать тебя ответственными за мои чувства. Тебе не нужно о них беспокоиться.

Он подавил всхлип:

− О, но я... я беспокоюсь.

− Но почему? Почему ты...

Не дав мне закончить, он тоже сполз с кресла на пол и очень робко меня поцеловал. Его губы были нежными и солёными. 

В тот момент я не понимал того, что с ним происходило. Волевой, уверенный в себе, сдержанный и часто замкнутый мужчина, которого я так хорошо знал, превратился в дрожащую тень моего друга. Быстрые, невесомые и почти целомудренные поцелуи выдавали отсутствие в нём опыта. Я почувствовал мягкое прикосновение его пальцев к своему лицу, когда Холмс отстранился.

− Мне нравится, как это чувствуется, − прошептал он, нежно касаясь моих усов кончиками пальцев. − Я всегда задавался вопросом... ах... я никогда не думал, что смогу... − И, не в силах сдержаться, он снова меня поцеловал, на этот раз чуть решительней.

Из-за столкновения с таким искренними проявлениями страсти моего компаньона сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди. Я мягко обхватил его голову и взял на себя ответственность за поцелуй.

Со всем пылом страсти и отчаянием так долго подавляемой тоски я не мог оторваться от его губ, как будто это последний раз, когда он мог бы быть в моих руках. Целуя его сладко и жадно, я разрывался от безумного желания дать ему понять, как глубоки мои чувства.

Издаваемые им мягкие стоны заставили мою кровь закипеть от волнения. И я подарил ему сто поцелуев, нежно кусая его губы и тут же лаская их языком. Он открылся как цветок, позволяя самозабвенно упиваться вкусом его губ. Застонав от удовольствия, я начал целовать его неспешно и ритмично, представляя, как хотел бы это делать, когда наши тела будут в более близком контакте.

Холмс позволил рукам бродить по моей спине, при этом полностью отдаваясь поцелуям и сводя меня этим с ума. Его сильные и нервные пальцы, сминая мышцы, посылали этим в мой пах дрожь удовольствия. Понимая, что могу сделать с ним тоже самое и подстёгнутый явными признаками поощрения моих действий, я обхватил его за ягодицы и прижал к себе. Отклик Холмса привёл меня в восторг. Он заскулил мне в рот и, убрав одну из рук с моей спины, положил её на мою руку. Сжав её, он заскользил ею по своему крестцу. Другую руку он положил мне на пах, погладив член через брюки. Затем он прервал поцелуй и поднял на меня смущённый вопросительный взгляд. 

Это была точка невозврата.

− Шерлок? − снова позвал я его по имени. 

− Ты сделаешь это? Со мной? − он подтолкнул мою руку к расселине между своих ягодиц.

Я представил его в муках страсти, извивающегося подо мной, открытого, отчаянного, отпустившего себя. Таким, каким его никто и никогда не видел.

− О, я хотел бы, − ответил я, лаская пальцами его промежность через ткань брюк.

Он задохнулся и раздвинул колени, чтобы дать мне больше доступа, но потом по непонятной причине резко вздохнул, дернулся, и я убрал руку.

− Что случилось?

В попытке отвлечь меня от этой новой эмоциональной вспышки, он с энтузиазмом меня поцеловал.

− Шерлок!

− Ничего, − согрев дыханием мою щёку, выдохнул он дрожащим голосом. − Я никогда не думал, что ты согласишься сделать это для меня. − На его ресницах вновь блеснула слеза, и он вытер её сердитым жестом. − И теперь ты понимаешь, почему я всегда должен держать в узде свои эмоции.

− Мой дорогой...

− Мы должны сделать это в моей комнате, − решительно предложил он. Меня удивило, как он мог быть настолько практичным даже при таких обстоятельствах.

− Мы должны, да.

− Это будет правильно. Давай сделаем это должным образом.

Больное колено запротестовало, когда я попытался встать, но Холмс помог мне, предложив руку. Потом он снова меня поцеловал, как будто стал зависимым от моих губ. Это было довольно новое ощущение, поскольку я не привык, чтобы меня целовал кто-то выше ростом.

− Я очень люблю твоё лицо, − сказал он после долгой, занятой делом тишины. − Оно такое мужественное и в то же время нежное. − Он невесомо исследовал моё лицо пальцами и губами, и я ощутил, как в солнечном сплетении затрепетало. Я почувствовал безумный порыв упасть на колени и объясниться ему в любви, но вместо этого я взял одну из его рук и оставил в центре ладони поцелуй:

− Мне снились твои руки.

Он хранил молчание, поглаживая мои пальцы одной из своих рук, в то время как другой потянулся к паху, мягко и бережно прижимая ладонь ко мне через брюки.

− Я думал весь день о том, что ты вчера делал с моим ртом... о вкусе твоих пальцев. − И без лишних слов он обхватил один из них губами.

Моё сердце заколотилось как безумное, но не от возбуждения, а из-за такой небывалой открытости моего дорогого друга и компаньона.

На его лице было выражение абсолютного счастья. Закрыв глаза, сведя брови и втянув щёки, он посасывал мой палец с таким же энтузиазмом, как накануне ночью. Я не мог не возбудиться от такой картины, и он мне ответил, при этом бессознательно качнув бёдрами взад и вперёд. Это ещё больше меня взволновало, и я обхватил его через брюки, а он прижался к моей руке.

− Давай уже пройдём в твою комнату, − хрипло потребовал я. 

Не открывая глаз, шумно выдохнув и снова застонав, он кивнул.

Короткая дорога к спальне без остановок не получилась. Мой друг от возбуждения выглядел одурманенным, а его руки и губы прикасались к моему телу при каждом шаге.  
Тем не менее, когда мы наконец вошли в его комнату и закрыли за собой дверь, он внезапно стал опять нервным и застенчивым. Я прижал Холмса к двери и втянул губами кожу чуть ниже его уха.

− Ты действительно в этом уверен? − спросил он тихо.

− Конечно, уверен, − ответил я. − Снимай одежду.

− Предупреждаю тебя, я − настоящий мужчина.

Я провёл рукой по его груди.

− Я надеюсь, что это так.

Я почувствовал, что он дрожит. Скинув халат, он начал возиться с рубашкой; от волнения ему не с первого раза удавалось справиться с пуговицами.

− Джон...

− Что?

− Достань его.

− Что?

− Я безумно хочу увидеть твой член. Достань его, − сказал он срывающимся голосом. Такие слова, которые я никогда не ожидал услышать из уст Холмса, послали новые волны желания по моему телу.

Не отрывая взгляда от редких тёмных волосков на его мускулистой груди, я расстегнул ширинку и освободил наполовину возбуждённый член. Глубокий вдох, а затем протяжный выдох Холмса заставил его отреагировать должным образом. 

Холмс уже расстегнул рубашку и собирался приступить к брюкам. Его грудь судорожно вздымалась, а на лице было выражение острейшего желания. Он не отрывал серых глаз от моего паха в течение нескольких долгих секунд.

− Ты хочешь к нему прикоснуться? − спросил я. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он упал передо мной на колени и протянул обе руки к паху. Первое же прикосновение робких пальцев вызвало дрожь вдоль всего позвоночника.

Чуть ли не с благоговением Холмс обхватил левой рукой основание моего члена и в качестве эксперимента провёл по стволу подушечками пальцев правой руки. То, с какой сосредоточенностью он это делал, напомнило мне те тысячи раз, когда я видел его таким же глубоко сконцентрированным во время расследований. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев крайней плоти, он полностью её сдвинул − на этот раз черты его лица были смягчены трепетом. Я отдал бы оставшуюся часть моей пенсии за фотографию его лица − настолько драгоценным и редким было такое выражение.

Облизав губы, он левой рукой приподнял мой член, чтобы исследовать его нижнюю сторону. Затем он заинтересовался уздечкой, гладя её в круговыми движениями кончика большого пальца до тех пор, пока мой член не начал пульсировать, и на головке не появилась капелька прозрачной жидкости.  
Издав странный звук между стоном и вздохом, он поднял голову и вопросительно взглянул на меня. Я кивнул.

Вид такой интимной части моего тела, исчезающей между губ Холмса, потряс меня глубже, чем само физическое ощущение. 

Он мечтательно закрыл глаза и начал посасывать головку, при этом скользя языком по щели. Вздрогнув от накативших эмоций и волнения, я и почувствовал, и услышал его стоны от удовольствия. 

Я поощрил его продолжить мастурбировать мне левой рукой. Он поднял помутневшие серые глаза, чтобы встретиться с моими, затем кивнул, и даже попытался взять в рот больше, подражая движениям руки головой.

Безусловно, это не было лучшей фелляцией, которая у меня когда-либо была, но в случае с Холмсом неумение искупалось большим энтузиазмом. Ритм был неправильным, и я почувствовал его зубы несколько раз, но то, каким было его лицо при совершении сего интимнейшего действа, звуки, которые он издавал, и нервные пальцы на моём бедре − всё это было бесценно. 

Моё сердце разрывалось от вида такой его увлечённости тем, что он, очевидно, хотел сделать уже в течение долгого времени, поэтому, услышав, как он закашлялся, заглотнув слишком много, я с нежностью зарылся пальцами в его мягкие тёмные волосы и позвал по имени.

− Боюсь, что моя техника неправильная, − пожаловался он с застенчивой улыбкой после того, как освободил мой член.

− Я считаю её очаровательной и очень действенной, − успокаивающе улыбнулся я, поглаживая пальцами его покрасневшие и припухшие губы.

− Ты надо мной просто смеёшься, − запротестовал он.  
− Нет, нет, нет. Иди сюда, − сказал я, поднимая его за руки, − позволь мне о тебе позаботиться.

Я нежно его поцеловал и стал помогать ему снимать рубашку. У него была очень светлая кожа, с тонкими и редкими волосками. Руки были худыми, но мускулистыми, а вены, сухожилия и мышцы ясно выделялись под кожей. Соски его были двумя твёрдыми горошинами, выступающими на груди. Брюки были всё ещё на нём, но расстёгнуты, а в районе паха образовалась выпуклость. Он действительно был настоящим мужчиной. Это вдруг меня смутило, но всего лишь на секунду. Я решительно протянул руки к его брюкам.

− Я предупреждал тебя, − произнеся это низким голосом, Холмс схватил меня за руки, чтобы остановить. Я посмотрел ему в лицо, и моё сердце сжалось.

− Не говори глупостей, − сказал я ему.

− Я не глуп. И я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, − беспокойно заявил он. − Мы не...

Я перебил его поцелуем. Притянув ближе, я его обнял. Его спина была тёплой и очень гладкой, но моё упрямое тело фантомно ждало соприкосновения с женской грудью. 

− Снимай свои брюки, − прошептал я ему в самое ухо, а затем позволил ему отстраниться и начал сам раздеваться. Холмс какое-то время оставался неподвижным, уставившись на меня с непроницаемым выражением лица, пока какая-то мысль, казалось, не пришла в его голову, и он, наконец, скинул брюки.

Когда я разделся, моё тело приковало его взгляд, но в целом поведение осталось нерешительным и застенчивым. Встав перед ним совершенно голым, я увидел, как его пристальный взгляд медленно и с жадностью блуждает по моему телу, задерживаясь на шраме от раны, на груди и на пахе. Поскольку он не смел ко мне приблизиться, я сам сделал к нему два шага.

− Разве ты не будешь их снимать? − Спросил я, указав на кальсоны, которые всё ещё были на нём. Он пожал плечом, облизал губы и несколько раз быстро моргнул. − Ты можешь коснуться всего, чего захочешь, − подбодрил я его. Он поднял руку и очень нежно провёл по моему шраму кончиком пальца, смотря в лицо, чтобы увидеть реакцию. Было очевидно, что он нервничает и даже немного напуган.

− Шерлок, − я поднял робкую руку с моего плеча и поцеловал её. − Я действительно хочу это сделать. − На самом деле вся моя уверенность была только на словах, да в голосе, а я сам очень нервничал.

Закрыв глаза, он страдальчески изогнул губы.

− Прости. Эта ситуация вне сферы моей деятельности.

− Пустяки, − парировал я, лаская его покрасневшие щеки, которые были гладкими, как будто он только что побрился. − Позволь мне тебя поцеловать, − прошептал я напротив его рта. 

Он кивнул.

Рот Холмса пылал жаром, как печь, и, несмотря на не вовремя напавшую на меня неуверенность, невозможно было не задаться вопросом, как всё будет чувствоваться, когда я окажусь в нём.

Холмс прервал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть на меня с некоторой нерешительностью, а затем расстегнул кальсоны и снял их. 

Все покровы были сброшены. 

Задвинув как можно дальше все мои колебания, я очень медленно опустил взгляд к его паху и увидел завитки тёмных волос, посреди которых красовалось самое явное доказательство мужественности моего друга. Его член был длинным, хорошей формы и бледным, как он сам, и, хотя покрасневшая головка всё ещё наполовину скрывалась под крайней плотью, крошечное отверстие уретры увидеть было можно.

Все мои сомнения и угрызения совести исчезли бесследно.

− Могу я к тебе прикоснуться? − спросил я шёпотом, бросив быстрый взгляд на его лицо.

Веки его затрепетали, он облизал губы и кивнул, выглядя так, будто находится под действием наркотиков. Это производило на меня сильнейшее впечатление; я никогда не смогу устать от такого волнующего выражения на лице Холмса.

Не отрывая взгляда от его лица, я смочил ладонь языком, обхватил член и начал неторопливую, размеренную ласку. Кожа на нём была лихорадочно горячей, нежной и гладкой как атлас, скользя взад и вперёд по набухшей головке. Ощущение было пьянящим, а картинка чарующе непристойной.

Я услышал всхлип и, подняв голову, обнаружил кулак моего друга у него во рту − он прикусил костяшки пальцев.

− Не делай так, − ласково пожурив, я освободил пострадавшую руку. Холмс оказался в растерянности относительно того, куда девать руки, но потом положил их мне на плечи, ласково поглаживая. Каждая часть моего тела в пределах его досягаемости, казалось, вызвала у него столько же удовольствия, сколько мои прикосновения к его члену, что, в свою очередь, спровоцировало меня на ещё большее распутство.

− Двигай бёдрами, − посоветовал я. Он остановился на мгновение, словно пытаясь понять цель моего предложения. Я заметил тот момент, когда он понял его смысл, потому что, застонав, Холмс начал мягко толкаться в мою руку характерными движениям раскачивания во время полового акта.

− Джооон, − протянул он, и от нахлынувших эмоций у меня потемнело в глазах.

− Что, мой дорогой? − спросил я.

Он задыхался, скользя мутным расфокусированным взглядом от моей руки на его члене к моему лицу.

− Ах... я не хочу кончить... пока.

− Ты всё ещё хочешь меня в?.. − спросил я, нежно сжимая упругие половинки его ягодиц.

− ...моей заднице? − закончил он хрипло. − О, да.

Его характерная прямота, одновременно невинная и бесстыдно откровенная, совершенно сводила меня с ума.

− Боже, иди ко мне, − зарычал я, захватывая его рот в плен губами и языком, а руками хватая за ягодицы и прижимая к себе. Мой член был так же твёрд, как прутковая латунь, и такая же твёрдость упиралась мне в живот. Ёрзание Холмса в моих руках и его тихие вздохи взволновали меня ещё больше.

− Прикоснись ко мне там.. Ох... своими пальцами, − попросил он.

Делая так, как он попросил, я коснулся покрытой тонкими волосками расселины между его ягодиц, проведя рукой от талии до мошонки и обратно. Он вздрогнул, разорвал поцелуй и уперся лбом в моё плечо. От прикосновений моих пальцев к самому интимному месту его отверстие судорожно сократилось, и меня окатило волной желания.

− Я хочу погрузиться в тебя немедленно, − прошептал я, легко касаясь входа в его тело и кружа по краю кончиком пальца.

− О, сделай это, пожалуйста, сделай это, − воскликнул он, извиваясь в моих руках.

К счастью, я до сих пор не так далеко зашёл, чтобы не осознать, каким опрометчивым было наше общее желание.

− Нет, нет, мы не можем так сразу, − выдохнул я, − мы должны сначала тебя подготовить.

− Нет! − запротестовал он.

− Да.

− Джон, − произнёс он своим почти обычным голосом, привыкшим распоряжаться.

− Шерлок, мы сделаем так, как я говорю, или вообще ничего, − настаивал я. 

Угрюмо бормоча, что я всё испортил, он высвободился из моих объятий и бросился на постель.

− Ну, ты не идёшь? − спросил он, прячась за беспечностью, но меня не проведёшь.

Я вздохнул и подумал, как же смешно мы выглядим, возвращаясь к нашим обычным ролям, совершенно голые и с возбуждёнными членами.

− У тебя есть какой-нибудь вазелин? − поинтересовался я. − Ну или что-то, что может за него сойти.

Он задумался на несколько секунд, а затем нырнул под кровать рукой и достал баночку с вазелином.

− Это, я думаю, подойдёт, − предположил он, протягивая баночку.

− Ты уверен, что он безопасен? − Взяв баночку, я с подозрением стал её рассматривать. − Это будет в твоей заднице, − напомнил я ему.

− Я ожидаю в моей заднице что-нибудь более существенное. 

− Мы почти добрались до этого.

− Самое время, − пробормотал он, поедая меня глазами.

Я присел на кровать и подумал об особых мерах предосторожности, которые были необходимы.

− Ты когда-либо делал это себе?

Он вздрогнул и кивнул.

− Только палец, − ответил он, посмотрев на мои руки. Мой член дёрнулся.

− Откинься назад и положи под бёдра подушку.

Его мутные глаза были устремлены на мой пах.

− Шерлок!

Он не шевельнулся.

− Шерлок Холмс!

Он уставился на меня, как будто только что очнулся от транса.

− Что?

Я взял подушку и передал её ему.

− Откинься назад и положи это под бёдра.

− Не занимайся этим слишком долго. 

Следуя моим инструкциям, он согнул колени.

− Я увлечён не меньше тебя.

− О... ну... − Он коснулся себя кончиками пальцев. Мой член снова дёрнулся.

Прикоснувшись к коленям, я развёл его ноги пошире и погладил промежность пальцем. Она была влажной, а отверстие на прикосновение моего пальца отреагировало сжатием. Открыв банку дрожащей рукой, я взял немного вазелина пальцами и намазал вход. Впечатление от сливочной белизны такой интимной части тела было абсолютно непристойным.

Это был не первый раз, когда я выполнял подобную операцию и как доктор, и как любовник, но никогда прежде я так не заботился о ком-то и не был так взволнован. Когда я начал вводить один палец, Холмс, втянув воздух сквозь зубы, стал двигать рукой по собственному члену быстрее. Это было изумительно-развратное зрелище. Я подождал в течение нескольких секунд, а затем, смазывая пальцем всё вокруг, заметил небольшое уплотнение около входа. Я провёл по нему кончиком пальца, чтобы убедиться, но там не было места для сомнений.

− Шерлок...

− Я точно знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, поэтому, пожалуйста, не говори это сейчас. − Его глаза были всё ещё закрыты, но рука замерла.

− Шерлок, я − доктор, поэтому не могу проигнорировать что-то подобное и просто идти дальше.

− Ох, доктор Ватсон. − Он открыл глаза и приподнялся на локтях. − Почему вы вспоминаете свою профессию каждый раз, когда мы пытаемся это сделать? − В тоне голоса Холмса я слышал иронию и укор. Я проигнорировал и то, и другое.

− Здесь не болит?

− Нет.

− Но есть небольшая припухлость.

− Как тебе известно, данный признак присущ природе этого.

− Чёрт, я и не знал, что ты страдал от...

− Никто, кроме тебя. − Я услышал предупреждение в его голосе.

− Шерлок, я не уверен, что мы можем... − я посмотрел на него − его лицо, шея и грудь пылали румянцем и блестели от пота, а член находился в полной боевой готовности: покрасневший и сочащийся влагой. − Хотя это не похоже на серьёзный случай геморроя, действовать надо с максимальной осторожностью, или это может стать очень болезненным.

− Я полагаюсь на твоё умение.

− Тебе легко сказать! Если из-за меня у тебя будет трещина... поверь мне, ты бы не захотел там инфекцию.

− Это именно тот разговор, который я хочу сейчас вести, − пробормотал он себе под нос, откинувшись на кровать и прижав руку ко лбу.

Какое-то время я чувствовал себя потерянным.

− Мы можем сделать много других вещей, − наконец уверил я его. И, чтобы продемонстрировать, что именно, я обхватил губами головку его члена. Он был горячий и гладкий; это была, возможно, самая деликатная и драгоценная вещь, которую я когда-либо держал между губами. 

Холмс издал протяжный, захлебывающийся стон. Но даже эти ощущения не отвлекли его от намеченной цели.

− Это... хорошо. Но я хочу, чтобы ты занялся со мной содомией, − прошептал он.

Тоже не сдерживая стон, я принял член Холмса до задней стенки своего горла и уткнулся носом в тёмные завитки на его лобке, а затем, посасывая, начал двигать головой вверх и вниз. Страстно вздохнув, Холмс зарылся руками в мои волосы и развёл ноги шире.

− Чёрт побери, пожалуйста, Джон... Ах! Пожалуйста, трахни меня. Трахни меня.

Я вытащил его бодро стоящий член изо рта и вытер губы тыльной стороной руки.

− Со всей осторожностью, − задыхаясь, я вставил влажный палец в его отверстие.

− Просто дай мне это, ах, дай мне. Я не могу больше ждать.

Одной рукой я стал ласкать его член, а пальцами другой − растягивать отверстие. Холмс, неровно и громко дыша, с характерной для него нервозностью блуждал руками по собственному телу − от паха до груди и снова вниз. Задев пальцем напряжённый левый сосок, он тихо вскрикнул и, очевидно, неспособный остановиться, стал водить по груди открытыми ладонями, а затем начал тереть большими пальцами затвердевшие горошины сосков. Глядя на такую непристойную картину, я едва справлялся с собственным нетерпением. 

− Тебе нравится, когда их сжимают?

− Никто мне не делал этого, − выдохнул он.

− Но ты сжимаешь.

Он кивнул и улыбнулся.

− Да... да.

− Тогда ущипни их, ущипни их для меня.

− Ааах, − застонал он от удовольствия. У меня уже было два пальца внутри него, и я начал вставлять третий. Я боялся, что мы не сможем вынести ожидание.

− Сколько пальцев? − спросил он.

− Три... три моих пальца в тебе, любимый.

Он снова застонал.

− Покажи мне, покажи мне, − попросил он, протягивая руку ладонью вверх. Отпустив его член, я взял руку, и он, пожирая мои пальцы глазами, крепко в них вцепился. На его покрытом бусинками пота и окрашенном в нежный румянец лице было такое голодное выражение.

− Ааах... толкнись ими в меня! − воскликнул он, отпустив мои руки и снова начав себя ласкать. − Толкнись ими в меня, толкнись жёстко.

− Нет, не жёстко, − воспротивился я, но он, казалось, был настолько сбит с толку ощущениями, что меня не услышал.

− О, Джон, разве ты уже не можешь меня трахнуть? − В его голосе сквозили жалостливые нотки, и я закрыл глаза, потому что каждый раз, когда он звал меня по имени, чувствовал, как по телу прокатываются волны удовольствия.

− Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, мой дорогой.

− Пожалуйста, Джон! − Нетерпеливое выражение его лица внезапно изменились − он озорно улыбнулся, перед тем, как добавить: − Засунь э-э... эту огромную длинную колбасу в мой... в мою...

− Шерлок! − вскрикнул я, перебив его, и не смог сдержать хохот, вспомнив источник этой дикой метафоры. Он тоже от души рассмеялся.

− Прости, − он пытался отдышаться. − Я хотел увидеть твоё лицо. − И здесь он рассмеялся снова.

Я извлёк пальцы очень медленно, но, тем не менее, он заворчал.

− С тобой всё в порядке?

− Да. − На его лице расцвела улыбка. Я всё больше и больше осознавал, как его люблю. Должно быть, это отразилось на моём лице, потому что он очень смутился.

− Что? − спросил он.

− Ты очень красив.

− Вздор. Я выгляжу смешно.

Обхватив свой член, я нанёс на него хорошую порцию вазелина.

− Тогда я тоже должен выглядеть смешным.

Он уставился на меня и, прежде чем снова заговорил, я увидел, как в его глазах промелькнула тоска.

− Джон.

Сильная дрожь пробежала по моему телу, когда я коснулся его входа головкой. Наслаждаясь чувством ожидания, я сначала провёл головкой по промежности, и только потом начал давить на вход.

− Джооон, − выдохнул он моё имя.

− Скажи мне, если будет слишком....слишком ...

− Это слишком, слишком недостаточно, − усмехнулся он.

− Я только хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, − объяснил я хриплым голосом, наблюдая за тем, что головка исчезает в его теле.

− Подожди, подожди, − прошептал он.

− Это − только головка. − Я вспотел от усилий, прилагаемых для того, чтобы сдерживаться. − Ты хочешь, чтобы я его вытащил?

− Нет, − он решительно покачал головой.

− Мой дорогой...

− Дай мне минутку. − Одна из моих рук была на его бедре, и он очень крепко за неё схватился. Я почувствовал, что его мышцы расслабляются вокруг меня, а затем он кивнул.

− Уверен?

Он хмыкнул и снова кивнул, поэтому я продолжил двигаться, дюйм за дюймом, пока не ощутил, что полностью погрузился в его тело. Не веря в это, я посмотрел вниз и, удостоверившись, вздрогнул.

− Я в тебе.

Облизав губы и шумно выдохнув, он нахмурился.

− Двигайся, − еле слышно прошептал он.

Я вытащил член, оставив внутри только кончик, а потом качнулся обратно.

Лицо Холмса со вздохом расслабилось, и он уставился на меня сквозь ресницы.

− Как ты?

− Я в порядке. − Он облизал губы. − Двигайся снова.

Следуя его инструкциям, я повторил движения, всё ещё очень осторожно, но на этот раз чуть быстрее. Он заворчал.

− Вот так? − спросил я. А затем я добавил: − Правда всё хорошо?

Он кивнул и сглотнул, и я начал двигаться медленно и ритмично.

− Ты сожалеешь об этом, − ответил он на мой первый вопрос.

− Никогда.

Он приподнял бёдра, чтобы сделать проникновение легче.

− Нет, ты будешь сожалеть. Ты устанешь от меня, от моего плохого настроения... Ты захочешь нормальную жизнь... жену. − Эти слова были произнесены так тихо, что я их еле-еле услышал.

− Нет! − Оскорблённый таким предположением, я стал двигаться быстрее.

− Всё это − намного больше, чем я вообще ожидал. Я никогда и подумать не мог, что ты захочешь... этого... Ах! Не ради меня.

− Я люблю тебя.

− Ах! − Холмс вскрикнул и так восхитительно выгнулся в пояснице, что это заставило меня почувствовать, как он пульсирует вокруг меня. Я застонал, чувствуя огромную и мощную ауру любви вокруг наших соединённых тел. С лицом, на котором был такой потрясающий калейдоскоп эмоций, Холмс схватил мою руку.

− Ох, не говори этого, это больно. Это так больно, ох... Джон... Ах!

− Пожалуйста, позволь мне... позволь мне любить тебя. Я весь твой.

Он всхлипнул.

− Я могу тебя потерять. Я не потерял тебя тогда, но я могу потерять тебя сейчас.

− Ты не потеряешь меня.

− Не оставляй меня.

− Никогда, никогда... Никогда!

К этому моменту мы двигались активно и слаженно, заполняя комнату непристойными влажными звуками от скольжения моего члена в и из тела моего дорогого друга − и теперь уже любовника. После того, как мы ясно объяснились друг другу в наших чувствах, наслаждение стало неописуемо головокружительным и более полноценным. Я положил руку на его сердце: оно учащённо билось под рёбрами, неся кровь и жизнь по его венам. Его плоская грудь, с редкими волосками и покрытая липким потом, с твёрдыми мышцами и напряжёнными сосками светилась румянцем, и, несмотря на весь мой предыдущий опыт, я сказал бы, что она меня возбуждает больше, чем любая другая, которую я имел удовольствие ласкать раньше.

Когда после особенно жёсткого толчка Холмс скривился, я, испугавшись за него, остановился.

− Больно?

− Нет, − покачал головой он. − Нет, но... − он нахмурился, − я устал от этой позы.

Вздохнув от облегчения, я кивнул.

− Давай тогда попробуем по-другому, − предложил я, вытаскивая свой член. Он заворчал.

− Теперь я чувствую себя пустым, − признался он, застенчиво улыбнувшись. Я оставил на его губах поцелуй.

− Повернись, мой дорогой. − Сделав это и устроившись на локтях и коленях, он приподнял ягодицы. Я использовал паузу, чтобы дополнительно смазать свой член вазелином, а когда вошёл в него, почувствовал разницу − на этот раз всё получилось легко и гладко. Холмс встретил меня неприлично громким стоном.

− Мне нравится, как это чувствуется... ах... быть наполненным тобой, − сказал он низким чувственным голосом. Склонившись ещё ниже, он опустил лоб на руки − эта поза помогла моему члену скользнуть глубже.

Застонав и проведя рукой от его задницы до затылка, где волосы были влажными и липкими от пота, я начал трахать его всерьёз.

− Лучше?

− Ах, да... лучше. − Он расставил свои ноги ещё шире. − Ах, трахай меня, трахай меня...

Такие непристойные слова, слетающие с его безупречных губ, вызывали во мне ещё больше, чем когда-либо, отчаянного желания ему повиноваться. Картинка того, как мой член исчезает в его теле, затем появляется, чтобы вновь погрузиться, совершенно сводила меня с ума. Это был Шерлок Холмс, мой самый дорогой друг и компаньон, самый великий детектив, человек, которого я неоднократно обвинял в том, что он бесчувственная машина. Его девственное сердце и девственное тело были открыты, выставлены напоказ, от всей души мне дарились, и этот факт возбуждал меня почти так же, как его восхитительно-непристойный и развратный вид.

Скользнув рукой по талии Холмса, я коснулся его члена. Головка была скользкой и обильно сочилась. Комбинация гладкости и вязкости на моих пальцах воспламенила меня ещё больше, вызывая перед внутренним взором грязные картинки.

− Ты капаешь.

− Ах, коснись меня, трахай меня, Джон.

− Ты пока ещё не кончил, посмотри, какой ты мокрый.

− Ах!

− Я хочу увидеть, что ты кончаешь, я хочу видеть, что ты кончаешь на своей кровати. Ты покажешь это мне? Пожалуйста?

Он издал громкий стон и заёрзал подо мной.

− Ох, Джон, да, сделай так, чтобы я кончил, ох, Джон, − попросил он, скользнув рукой к своему паху и попытавшись себя обхватить.

− Позволь мне это сделать, − сказал я, убирая его руку. Я начал ласкать скользкими от семенной жидкости пальцами его член верх и вниз с той же скоростью, с какой в него толкался. − Ты когда-нибудь представлял нас вместе? Ах... нас... трахающимися вот так?

− Ах! Ах! Не останавливайся! О, Джон, трахай меня, там, там... да, ах, да...

− Ты милый, милый мой!

− Сжимай сильнее, Джон, ах! − Мышцы его спины натянулись как тетива, когда я толкнулся в него быстрее и жёстче. − Я кончаю! Я кончаю! Ах, Джон!... − воскликнул он, затаив дыхание, и я почувствовал, как из его члена выплеснулась сперма, а он сам сжался вокруг меня. − О, Господи... − Влажная, блестящая и горячая кожа Холмса пылала как огонь напротив моего живота, и я пожалел, что не вижу его лицо.

− Твоё семя на моих пальцах, − сказал я ему.

− Ах... − хрипло застонав и содрогнувшись, он выплеснул ещё одну порцию спермы.

Вскоре после этого его тело расслабилось; он выглядел чувственно и соблазнительно после утолённой страсти. Я пылко поцеловал его липкую спину и снова начал в него толкаться − на этот раз в ожидании собственного освобождения.

− Скажи мне... ах... скажи мне, если ты... ах... хочешь, чтобы я... остановился.

− Нет.

− Ты прекрасен, прекрасен.

Он ответил на это тем, что ещё выше приподнял ягодицы. Я был так близко, что почти всхлипывал.

− Попробуй её, − услышал я.

− Что?

− Попробуй меня на вкус, попробуй на вкус моё семя, Джон.

− Ох... да. Ох.. ох... да. − Я без вопросов ему повиновался. − О... прекрасно... ох... сладко... − удалось мне сказать, когда я облизал его сперму с ладони. Почувствовав такой незнакомый, удивительный вкус на языке, моё тело начало вибрировать от удовольствия. Мои толчки стали короче и беспорядочней, а затем моё тело напряглось.

− Внутрь... ммм... кончи в меня.

− Ах... да... ах... я внутри... aх... − Закрыв глаза и забывшись, я бесстыдно стонал, наслаждаясь ощущениями в месте соединения наших тел и извергаясь в его тело, полностью потерянное в экстазе. Дрожь удовольствия прошлась по всему моему телу, запульсировав в груди восторгом, я не мог прекратить двигаться, потому что всё, что хотел − это продлить происходящее, несмотря на то, что был уже опустошён.

Когда оргазм наконец отступил, я упал на Холмса, судорожно дыша. Мы были липкими от пота и, не думаю, что хорошо пахли, но я честно не помню, когда ещё в жизни мне было столь комфортно.

Холмс заурчал, и я почувствовал вибрацию под своей грудью. Улыбаясь как идиот, я попытался медленно из него выйти − на что он ответил сжатием мышц вокруг моего члена.

− О, будь осторожен! − попросил я его. Он устало рассмеялся, и я снова почувствовал под собой вибрацию.

− Я надеюсь, что ты был в презервативе в те ночи, − сказал он хриплым голосом.

− Я − доктор. Я всегда использую презервативы с проститутками.

− Всегда использовал.

− Что?

− Ты всегда использовал презервативы с проститутками.

Я узнал щекочущее ощущение внизу живота, который немедленно определил как счастье.

− Ты прав. Я всегда использовал презервативы с проститутками, − признал я, целуя его затылок и пробуя на вкус соль пота. Он подо мной довольно застонал, и я был на грани того, чтобы заснуть на ходу, но вспомнил о его небольшой проблеме.

− Я собираюсь его вытащить, − сказал я, отчитав себя за небрежность.

− Делай это медленно, − попросил он. Поскольку мой член уже вернулся к своему обычному размеру, я вышел гладко, без трения. Потом я сел на пятки и развёл его ягодицы, чтобы осмотреть вход. Вид моей спермы, вытекающей из него, заставил меня едва не взвыть от вновь нахлынувшего желания.

− Всё, что ты захочешь, − лениво сказал Холмс, оглядываясь на меня через плечо. Я тискал половинки его ягодиц, пожирая глазами его склонённую фигуру.

− Не сегодня, − со всей серьёзностью сказал я, надеясь донести до него причину, и, введя палец в отверстие, стал исследовать стеночки. Слизистая оболочка была гладкой и влажной, а на одной стороне крошечное бархатистое уплотнение, которое было чуть припухшим, но не настолько, чтобы вызвать тревогу. Частично в качестве вознаграждение самому себе, прежде чем вытащить, я пару раз толкнулся в него пальцем, и это заставило Холмса застонать.

− Ты должен встать и сходить в ванную комнату. − Он смущённо на меня посмотрел. Я ему подмигнул. − Позже ты будешь меня благодарить.

Неохотно поднявшись, он очаровательно скривился, когда стал облачаться в свою ночную рубашку.

− Я думаю, что понимаю то, что ты имеешь в виду, − заалев щеками, пробормотал он.

− Если ты не возражаешь, я буду ждать тебя здесь, − пообещал я.

Остановившись у двери, он оглянулся на меня, и моё сердце подпрыгнуло, когда я увидел в его глазах любовь. Его волосы были всё ещё очаровательно взъерошены, а на губах трепетала тёплая улыбка. Я никогда не любил его так, как сейчас.

− Вы хорошо смотритесь на моей кровати, доктор Ватсон, − сказал он с притворной небрежностью.

− Не задерживайтесь, мистер Холмс, − в тон ему ответил я.

Мы улыбнулись друг другу. Затем он покачал головой и исчез за дверью.

Спустя какое-то время мы лежали голыми под простынями. От Холмса очень вкусно пахло, а мне удалось только умыться, но он, казалось, не возражал против этого ни в малейшей степени.

Внезапно он рассмеялся и сказал:

− И я ещё горжусь своим дедуктивным методом!

− Что?

− Все эти годы мне никогда не приходило в голову, что мы могли закончить вот так.

− Ну, если это для тебя это будет утешением − я тоже никогда о таком и помыслить не мог.

Он безмолвно на меня посмотрел.

− Я вижу, что это не так, − сказал я покорно, и он рассмеялся снова. Потом он повернулся на бок и начал выводить на моей груди пальцами узоры.

− Я очень не люблю быть неправым, но не в этом случае. − Он, казалось, обдумывал что-то, перед тем, как сказать. − Я никогда не думал, что ты мог... − он не закончил предложение.

Я заколебался, прежде чем сказать ему правду.

− На самом деле, я никогда об этом не думал. И лишь только когда я прочитал одну из твоих книг...

Холмс поймал мой взгляд.

− Ту ночь я провёл здесь, в твоей спальне. Тогда у тебя было дело о «Морском договоре». Фелпс спал в моей спальне. Книга лежала на твоём ночном столике.

Он выдержал мой пристальный взгляд, не моргая.

− Ты удивляешь меня, Джон.

− Я просто хотел, чтобы что-то помогло мне заснуть.

− Это было семь лет назад?

Я кивнул. 

− Постепенно я увлёкся всем этим. И тобой.

Была долгая и робкая тишина, во время которой он смотрел на меня с нечитаемым выражением в глазах.

− Я... был очень смущён в последнее время. И всё ещё, до известной степени, − сказал Холмс с притворной беспечностью, наблюдая за тем, как его собственные пальцы рисуют на моей груди.

− Прости. Я сам не мог понять того, что со мной происходило, − признался я.

− Иногда я думал, что это были просто глупые фантазии моего мозга. Клянусь, я никогда не чувствовал себя таким неуверенным за всю мою жизнь. Это было опаснее, чем Гримпенская трясина, Джон.

− Зато теперь всё ясно.

− Что именно?

− Я знаю, что люблю тебя.

Он вновь взволновался: 

− Ты не должен продолжать это говорить.

− Это − правда.

Он прекратил свои ласки, сел на кровати и зажёг сигарету.

− В чём дело? − забеспокоился я.

− Я сказал тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы это было пародией на один из твоих предыдущих опытов.

− Я не понимаю.

− Я... не хочу меняться. Я не могу стать мягким, послушным и заботливым, и не могу перенять черты характера представительниц прекрасного пола!

− О чём ты говоришь?

− Я не знаю. Я сказал тебе, что растерян.

− Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся. Я не хочу, чтобы что-то менялось. − Он уставился на меня странным взглядом. − Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы делали это снова?

Он безрадостно рассмеялся:

− Как ты можешь задавать такой вопрос?

− Тогда в чём проблема? − спросил я, изумлённый и испуганный. − Ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я не любил тебя?

− Это правда? Ты любишь меня? − спросил он срывающимся голосом.

− Ты мне не веришь! − вскрикнул я. − Но как я могу тебе лгать?

− Это положение дел настолько новое! Ты можешь передумать.

− Ни за что на свете! − Он отвернулся, и я не увидел его реакцию, но его рука дрожала. Он в тишине докурил сигарету, а затем бросил её на пол.

− Это может быть любовью, Джон?

− Почему нет?

− О, я не знаю! Спроси у них! − воскликнул он, сердито махнув рукой куда-то в пространство. 

− Я не писал правила.

− Но ты можешь жить по ним. Ты жил счастливой жизнью по ним.

− Это не первый раз, когда я нарушил с тобой правила. И счастлив, что это так.

− Правда, − сказал он, посмотрев на меня искоса.

− Мы просто сделаем это снова. Как всегда, на благо и ради нашего счастья, − горячо уверил я его.

− И что это сделает с нами? Мы и не друзья теперь, но и не супружеская пара? Кто мы?

− Это имеет значение? То, что для этого нет названия? Это имеет значение? − спросил я. А затем я вспомнил один из наших первых разговоров, за пятнадцать лет до этого. − Для твоей профессии тоже не было названия.

− Что? − он повернул голову ко мне с растерянным выражением в глазах.

− Для твоей профессии тоже не было названия, потому ты его изобрёл. Детектив-консультант. Это тот − кто ты есть. Единственный в мире. Тогда это тебя беспокоило? А сейчас это разве тебя беспокоит?

Он покачал головой.

− Тогда... почему?

Он замолчал, уставившись на меня.

− Ты иногда удивляешь меня, Джон.

Я улыбнулся ему и через несколько секунд он улыбнулся мне в ответ. А затем, нырнув под одеяло, он свернулся калачиком, лицом ко мне. Его серьёзные серые глаза сияли странным светом.

Глубоко в сердце я знал, что это не было концом обсуждения, потому что боялся, что он прав, что мы слишком разные и всё будет слишком опасно, и я сомневался относительно собственного решения и собственных рассуждений. Но я посмотрел на Холмса, выглядящего таким пресыщенным, усталым и довольным. Шерлок Холмс, с его великолепным мозгом и его склонностью так часто краснеть. Мой близкий друг. Мой компаньон на всю жизнь. И я знал, что, так или иначе, мы всегда будем вместе. Всегда.

− Мы должны что-то сделать с твоей диетой, − серьёзно сообщил я ему.

− Моя диета?

− И ты должен делать регулярные физические упражнения, когда не занят расследованиями.

− О чём ты говоришь?

− Твоя небольшая проблема.

Холмс скривился и в наказание жёстко поцеловал меня в губы.

− Я предупреждаю тебя, что могу быть властным, − объявил он, закрыв глаза.

− Ах, неужели? Ты это серьёзно?

− О, Джон, − произнёс он тоном, в котором смешались тысячи разных оттенков, затем увлажнил кончики пальцев слюной и, дотянувшись до свечи, погасил её.

***

Процитирована работа:

(2) − «Грани города грехов» − «Sins of the City of the Plane» by Jack Saul. Лондон. Издано в 1881.

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Флорентийская склянка (англ. Florence flask) − Длинногорлая бутылка.  
(3) − Минет − В оригинале текста «Gamahuche» (или Gamaroosh или Gamarouche). Слово подразумевает только облизывание.


End file.
